I Did It For You
by Night Witch the Third
Summary: When Klavier seduces Apollo into having one night of passion with him, Apollo just wants to forget it ever happened. But Klavier's having trouble forgetting about him, and after the two of them agree to secretly date, someone starts blackmailing Apollo. Can Apollo stop his blackmailer from hurting the ones he loves? Or will he isolate himself by pushing everyone away?
1. One Step At A Time

**I have no idea where this idea came from. I guess it was shortly after I started playing Apollo Justice. I just really wanted to write an Apollo x Klavier story, and I love torturing my favorite characters. Anyway, this is the shit I came up with. We'll see how well it goes. It's also in first person because I am obsessed with first person. And it switches between Apollo and Klavier. Also, this takes place between Apollo Justice and Dual Destinies. Just so ya know.**

**Also, much like another story I'm working on, all the chapter titles are song lyrics. Because. Enjoy.**

**Chapter One – One Step At A Time**

**Apollo**

I couldn't ignore him. I wish I could, but I couldn't. He was staring right at me. He had been staring at me all through the trial, and it was getting on my nerves. Why was it that the one time I didn't have to face Klavier Gavin in court, he would show up anyway?

I knew the reason. It was a friend of his I was defending. A former member of his band. Gavin wasn't allowed to prosecute or defend his friend, because of the emotional involvement, so he had asked me to defend him. I had already called Gavin as a witness to testify to his friend's character. Winston Payne, the prosecutor, was doing as well as he usually did. Which, of course, was terribly.

But it was kind of hard to defend anybody with Gavin's eyes burning into the side of my head. I wish he would stare at something else for a while. I didn't have to fully look at him to know that he hadn't blinked through the entire trial. It was only the first day, but I didn't know how much more of this I could take.

Thankfully, Payne was just as incompetent as ever, so he more than made up for the fact that I was having trouble focusing. I could probably win today if Gavin would just stop staring at me. If only.

"Mr. Justice!" a voice snapped at me, startling out of my thoughts. I jumped and turned to the judge, trying to regain my composure.

"Yes, your honor?" I asked, standing up straight.

"I was saying that you and Mr. Payne need to get your acts together," the judge said, sounding annoyed. I flinched. "Now, we'll take a ten-minute recess so you two can reorganize." He banged his gavel before either of us could protest, and I was resigned to making my way out to the defendant's lobby.

Prosecutor Gavin was already waiting for me already with his friend by his side (Sparky Highnote was his name). Gavin had a sympathetic look on his face as he went over to greet me. I returned it with an annoyed stare of my own.

"Is something wrong, Herr Forehead?" he asked. "You looked uncomfortable during the entire trial."

I let out a sigh. I really didn't think I could tell him that his staring at me had been the cause. He would probably stop, but I didn't want to think about what his reaction would be. He would probably tease me mercilessly.

"Someone wouldn't stop staring intensely at me," I said, trying to keep it vague. He immediately saw through it.

"I'm just worried for Sparky, Herr Forehead," he said gently. I let out another sigh.

"Yeah, I know," I replied.

Before I could say anything else, though, the doors opened and Trucy came hurrying up to us, out of breath and clutching some papers in her hands.

"Polly, I got the information you asked me for," Trucy gasped, leaning on me for a moment. I let out a sigh of relief and took the papers from her. One of them was a thick envelope that had something bulky in it.

"Thanks, Truce," I told her. Gavin gave me a look.

"What is that, Herr Forehead?" he wondered.

"Our ace in the sleeve," I replied, quoting one of Mr. Wright's new favorite sayings. "The prosecution is claiming that the security footage showed Sparky never being in sound room like he said."

"That's right, the security guard even showed the court the footage," Gavin sighed. "Sparky was nowhere to be found in that room."

"Dude, I know I never left that room," Sparky growled. "That footage is a lie."

"That's what I figured too," I agreed. "I remember reading about one of Mr. Wright's old cases where the perpetrator hacked security footage to make it look like he was somewhere else at the time of a murder. I figured if someone could change the date of footage to look like they were there, can't someone change the date to make it look like someone wasn't there?"

Gavin's friend looked slightly confused, but Gavin was looking at me with excitement.

"You think someone altered the footage?" he asked.

"Thankfully, there's more than one security guard in that building," Trucy said.

I had already asked the bailiff to bring a TV and video player into the lobby so we could watch the security tape. This was from a data bank that was completely secure and couldn't be hacked into, which is why the real killer wouldn't be able to alter the footage. Looking it over, I grinned triumphantly and turned to the others.

"I think we have your alibi," I told Sparky.

When the ten minutes were up, we strode confidently back into the courtroom. Mr. Payne was not looking any better, but that didn't concern me. Our alibi was so rock solid now, it was almost too easy. Well, they couldn't all be memorable battles.

"Now, where were we?" the judge asked when the court had reconvened.

"I want to bring to light some new evidence, your honor," I said. "I believe the security footage was a fake."

"Objection!" Payne shouted. "The head security guard already said he looked over the footage and he assured us that it was not forgery."

"Objection," I replied, pointing at him. "He only testified that the initial footage was real. But the Arena has two records of all security footage, with one being channeled in a secure program that can't be altered."

"Really?" the judge asked, looking shocked. "That's quite intriguing. Perhaps we should look at this footage instead. Bailiff! Fetch that secure security footage!"

"No need for that, your honor," I responded. "We already have the security tape right here. And I think if we watch it over, we'll see if Mr. Highnote really did leave the room or not."

We all waited with bated breath as the footage started up. It began at 10am, just as Sparky was entering the room, saying good-bye to someone behind the doorway. Then, through fast-forwarding, he went over to his drum set and practiced for a while, went into a bathroom with no way out to take a shower, came back over, ate some sort of snack, and finally passed out on the sofa. Even when it finally ended, the evidence was obvious.

"So Mr. Highnote really didn't leave his room after all!" the judge gasped. "He was telling the truth the whole time!"

"Told you," Sparky grumbled under his breath.

"Your honor, I think you'll find that my client has a rock solid alibi and therefore could not have committed this murder!" I declared over the chatter from the gallery. "He is innocent!"

"Let him go, your honor!" Trucy shouted beside me.

"I see no reason to continue this trial," the judge agreed. "Though we still don't know who the real murderer is, the defendant has been proven to have an alibi and could not have done it. Therefore, I declare the defendant, Wilbur "Sparky" Highnote NOT GUILTY!"

He slammed his gavel down and the courtroom was showered in confetti as it usually did.

"That was amazing, Justice," Sparky said back out in defendant lobby. "I heard from Klavier that you were great at your job, but I didn't think you'd be able to get me off the hook like that in one day!"

I rubbed the back of my neck, slightly embarrassed.

"It was nothing, really," I replied.

"Dude, I need to repay you somehow," Sparky insisted.

"How about free tickets to yours and Prosecutor Gavin's upcoming comeback tour?" Trucy requested before I could even speak. He pointed at her.

"You got it," he replied and I couldn't help but let out a groan of despair. The last thing I needed was to go to another Gavinners' concert. Why wasn't paying your lawyer ever enough for people anymore?

"Forehead, I can't thank you enough," Gavin said, pulling me aside. "This meant a lot to me." There was a lot of emotion in his voice for some reason, though I couldn't figure out why.

"Well, it wasn't that hard of a case," I replied. "Though it's strangely rare nowadays for a court case to end without knowing who was the real killer. Usually that's what I have to do to get my client found innocent: find the real killer."

"It is strange," Gavin agreed, though he had a faraway look in his eyes as he spoke.

"Is something wrong?" I wondered. He shook his head.

"Nein," he replied. "I really want to thank you properly for this, Herr Forehead."

"You really don't have to do anything," I grumbled, turning my head so he wouldn't see the uncomfortable look on my face.

"Please, at least let me take you to dinner," he insisted. "It's the least I could do."

Something told me he wasn't going to give up until he felt he had repaid me somehow. But I was never one for making things easy for him, so I gave him a skeptical look.

"I don't know," I replied, folding my arms. "This could be some sort of trap. How do I know you won't just leave me with the bill or walk me into some sort of humiliation?"

"I promise I'm not trying anything, Forehead," he laughed. "I really am grateful to you and Fraulein. I'll even let you pick the restaurant."

"No tricks?" I prompted.

"No tricks," he promised, giving me one of his famous smiles. I let out a long, frustrated sigh after a moment of thought.

"Fine," I sighed. "I'll let you buy me dinner. But this is the last time you're going to bug me about that." His smile widened and he took a step closer to me.

"I'll pick you up around 7 tomorrow night, then," he said in a low voice. There was a strange look in his eye before he turned and walked over to join Sparky and Trucy. It wasn't any look that I was used to from him. I had no idea what it meant.

"So, what were you and Prosecutor Gavin talking about?" Trucy asked as we made our way out of the courtroom. I couldn't help but flinch. I had really hoped she would be too absorbed in our victory and free concert tickets to notice what had gone on.

"Um, he was just thanking me for helping his friend," I told her vaguely, hoping that was enough to satisfy her curiosity. It wasn't.

"I don't know, he looked pretty happy about something else to me," she pointed out. "And if that was all he did, you wouldn't have walked back over looking annoyed."

"He wanted to buy me dinner as thanks for some reason," I growled, knowing she wasn't going to let it go. "Why do people always have to make a spectacles out everything nowadays? Can't people just say 'thanks' anymore?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up there, Polly," Trucy said suddenly, stopping and turning big, wide-eyes at me. "He asked you out?"

I stopped and stared back at her.

"No," I hissed. "It's just buying me dinner as thanks for helping his friend. That's all."

"Polly, that's a date!"

I glared at her as a huge grin spread across her face.

"It is not," I growled. "It's just two acquaintances having dinner together. People do it all the time and it's not automatically a date, you know."

"Whatever," she scoffed. "It's totally a date."

"No, it's not," I snapped.

"He totally likes you!"

"Trucy!"

She covered her mouth as she started giggling and I just glared at her. I don't know why Trucy kept insisting that Prosecutor Gavin had romantic feelings towards me. I thought it was super obvious that we barely tolerated each other. Sure, he flirted with me on occasion, but he did that with everybody!

"Prosecutor Gavin is just a colleague, Truce," I told her, taking a deep breath. "That's all we'll ever be. I know you're too young to understand it, but people can hang out and not have romantic feelings towards each other."

She frowned back at me. Trucy always hated it when Mr. Wright or I used the "you're too young to understand" card, but it usually managed to quiet her at least. She already had her arms folded in a huff and was staring at the ground.

I thought the conversation was over and I had finally won that argument, until I heard her mutter something under her breath in a mutinous voice. I turned towards her once more.

"What?" I asked. She looked up at me.

"I said I'll bet Prosecutor Gavin doesn't consider you to be just a colleague," she said.

"What makes you say that?" I wondered.

"Have you really not noticed the look in his eyes whenever he sees you?" she asked. I blinked in shock at her as she continued. "Every time he sees you, it looks like he's in heaven. It's the most adorable thing I've ever seen! His eyes soften and he gets this smile on his face! How have you not noticed, Polly? He totally has a crush on you!"

That made me stop in my tracks. I could feel all my limbs freeze up and my blood run cold. I couldn't even look Trucy in the eye when she turned to look at me.

"N-no, he doesn't," I muttered. "He acts like that around everybody."

"He's never looked at me like that," Trucy argued. "Or Ema. Or Mr. Wright. Or anyone else I've seen him talk to."

"Alright, I get it," I snapped. "It doesn't matter anyway. I don't like him that way. In fact, I barely even like him! And he knows it. And I don't care what you say, he definitely doesn't have a thing for me."

"If that's the case, then why are you going on a date with him?" Trucy wondered. I let out a hiss of frustration.

"For crying out loud, Trucy! It's not a date!" I repeated once more. "He's just paying for my dinner out of gratitude for defending his friend, ok? End of discussion."

Trucy tried to say more, but every time she did, I interrupted her, telling her there was no more to discuss. This went on for five more minutes until she finally threw her hands up in defeat and mercifully decided to switch topics until we got back to the office.

Though it was hard to focus on anything after that conversation. Trucy had a knack for doing that, getting my mind of more important matters. I couldn't help trying to recall the way Prosecutor Gavin stared at me. I had no idea what Trucy was talking about, because I definitely never saw anything special in his eyes. Maybe she was just making the whole thing up because she never had a proper family or something.

Because there was definitely no way that Prosecutor Gavin could be in love with me…right?

**I'm going to end the first chapter there and hope you guys enjoy it. We obviously know that Klavier is TOTALLY in love with Apollo, but how will he express it? And how obvious is he going to be about it? Well, you're just going to have to wait and read to find out. I apologize in advance if this or any of my other fan fictions take a while to update. I've been going through a lot of shit, and I've been working on my novel. Hopefully I won't be keeping you waiting for too long.**


	2. Take A Hint

**So, Klavier just tricked Apollo into having dinner with him. How will the dinner go over? Well, that's what we're going to find out in this chapter.**

**Chapter Two – Take a Hint**

**Apollo**

To say the next day of work was annoying would be an understatement. Trucy had immediately gone to her adoptive father and told him her version of events; namely that Prosecutor Gavin had "asked me out." So basically, when I stepped into work the next day, Mr. Wright had this big, stupid, all-knowing grin on his face that would not leave me alone.

"You know, most girls would kill to be in your position right now," he pointed out as I typed up the paperwork from my last case. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"I'm gonna stop you right there, Mr. Wright," I said, looking up from my work. "It's not a date. He just wants to pay me back for helping out his friend." He grinned at me.

"Sure, he is," he replied. I let out a hiss of frustration. I didn't have to listen to this. Unlike him, I had actual work to do. "So, where is he taking you anyway?" he asked a few moments later when I tried to get back to work.

"I haven't decided yet," I sighed, resigning myself to the conversation. "Probably a noodle shop nearby or something like that." Mr. Wright stared at me with shock in his eyes.

"Wait a minute," he said. "He's letting you pick the restaurant, and you're going to pick some boring, cheap, old noodle shop?"

I suddenly felt embarrassed for some reason.

"Um, yeah, I guess so," I replied. He came over to my side and put a heavy hand on my shoulder, nearly knocking me out of my seat.

"Apollo, when Miles took me out for the first time after returning from Europe, I made sure he took me to the fanciest restaurant I could find," he told me. "Well, second fanciest. I wanted him to still talk to me afterwards, but that's not the point."

"And what is the point?" I wondered.

"Well, if a rock star wants to repay you by buying you dinner, the very least you could do is get the most out of him by picking somewhere normally out of your price range," he pointed out, the grin never leaving his face.

I guess he had a point. If richer-than-me Prosecutor Gavin was going to pay for it, why not splurge a little? And the look of shock that would appear on Gavin's face was almost too good to pass up. And if he happened to stop speaking to me for a while, well that was just an added bonus.

So, since really none of us had anything better to do, Trucy, Mr. Wright and I spent the afternoon going through websites and phonebooks looking for the most expensive restaurant in the city.

We eventually settled on a fancy French/Italian fusion restaurant where I'm pretty sure they charge you just for walking through the door, and I texted the details to Gavin about my decision. He texted back with a bunch of exclamation points and a "are you sure?" before reluctantly giving in to my demand. A few minutes later, he texted again, saying that he made reservations for 7:15.

I decided not to show that text to either of the Wrights, and I ignored them when they asked if I was going to dress fancy and then get disappointed when I told them that what I was wearing was just fine.

Prosecutor Gavin did not look happy when he showed up at the office at 6:55.

"You're early," I pointed out nonchalantly when I opened the door for him. "I thought you were coming at 7." He glared at me.

"Very funny, Forehead," he growled. "You just had to pick the most expensive, fanciest restaurant in the city, didn't you?" I gave him an innocent smile, trying to look like I had no idea what he was talking about.

"That's not a problem, is it?" I asked. "I mean, you did say I could pick the restaurant."

He let out a sigh and grumbled something under his breath that sounded like "they hate me there." I gave him a confused look but decided not to comment about that. I was aware of the Wrights behind me, trying to hold in their giggles and I tried not to roll my eyes.

"Are you ready to go then?" Gavin asked, forcing a smile onto his face. I shrugged.

"I guess so," I replied. I glanced down and suddenly noticed the helmet he had pinned to his side, and my eyes widened. "Er, you weren't going to take us to the restaurant with your motorcycle, are you?"

His grin widened. "That's not a problem, is it?" he asked in an almost mocking tone. "I mean, I do drive my hog to work every day."

I couldn't help but glare at him. God, what an asshole. I said a quick good-bye to Wright and Trucy before pushing past Gavin and leading the way down the hall. Gavin caught up to me and pressed gently against my side. He thankfully didn't seem too inclined to talk at the moment, and seemed more lost in thought than I was.

I hesitated when we got outside and I saw Gavin's motorcycle in front of the building, with an extra helmet for me. I didn't want to seem weak in front of him, but I never did figure out why anyone would want to ride a motorcycle. You were one accident away from dying a horrible death on those things!

Gavin seemingly didn't notice my hesitation and instead brought me over to it, handing the extra helmet to me with his winning smile.

"Don't worry," he said, seeing the look on my face. "I'll try and take it easy on you."

I glared at him but didn't say anything as I quickly put on the helmet and followed him onto the monstrosity of a bike. I don't think he noticed how tightly I clung to him once we started moving, and I tried not to focus on the fact that I had my arms wrapped around him.

Thankfully, the restaurant was not too far away from the Wright Anything Agency, or from my apartment for that matter, so the motorcycle ride was mercifully short.

The exterior of the restaurant itself just screamed "only the rich and fancy may enter here." The façade was gold with crystal windows and fancy looking doors. It was a place where, under normal circumstances, I would never even walk within a hundred yards of.

Prosecutor Gavin pulled his hog up to a free space in front of the building and roared to a stop, taking off his helmet with a satisfied grin. The rich and elite were just entering the building turned to give us a look of disgust before continuing. Gavin seemingly ignored all of them as he confidently led the way into the restaurant.

The inside was somehow even fancier than the outside. All of the tables were small and round with silk table cloths with gold trims. The place was barely lit with soft candlelight to set the mood. Marble pillars were scattered around, a crystal chandelier towered overhead and a stage with a live pianist stood in the back of the room. I was already starting to regret my choice just by looking around. I couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable, especially with how much Prosecutor Gavin and I stood out from everyone else.

The host was eyeing Gavin with disgust as he made his way over to him.

"Can I help you?" he asked him in his best pleasant voice he could muster while still looking down his nose at us.

"Yes, we have a reservation for two, under Gavin," the prosecutor informed him, giving him his best winning smile. The host stared at him for a moment before looking down at his books. After a moment, he looked back up with a forced smile.

"Ah yes, Gavin," he said, bowing gracefully. "Right this way."

I could easily see what Gavin meant when he said that they hated him here. Everyone besides us were dressed like you would see in old, rich, Victorian London, and I swear every single one of them had plastic surgery to have their noses constantly in the air. As we were led to our table, people would turn to glare at the two of us, as if we were causing a scene just by being there. I was really regretting my choice in restaurant.

"So, Herr Forehead, how was work today?" Gavin asked once we were seated. He didn't seem to mind the glares, or the intimate setting, or the fancy designs.

"Fine, I guess," I muttered, feeling self-conscious. "The day after a case, it's mostly just paper work, so it was kind of boring." I decided not to tell him about how Trucy and Wright were teasing me about this dinner. Yet.

"Ja, it's the same with me," Gavin sighed. "Only the case is not over for me. We still have to find the actual killer so we can prosecute him."

"Are you going to be the prosecutor now that your friend is off the hook?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure," he replied, leaning back casually in his chair. "It depends on the Chief Prosecutor, really. He'll decide if I work the case once we get a new suspect."

It was just then that the waiter came over to take our orders. If he was displeased at having to serve us, he hid it better than the person who showed us to the table. He spoke with a pleasant voice and was patient as I tried to figure out the menu. He kept the smile on his face even as Gavin loudly insisted on ordering us both wine when I tried to just order a soda.

"I'm surprisingly not used to having a case be open ended like this before," I commented once the waiter had left. "Normally, in trying to clear my client's name, I stumble upon the real killer and clear my client by proving the real killer's guilt. Even with Mr. Wright's old cases didn't end like this."

"Ja, it is weird, isn't it?" Gavin agreed. "Normally the killer confesses by now. I'll have to ask mein bruder and see what he thinks of the whole thing."

I stared in shock at him for a moment as I processed what he just said.

"Wait, your brother?" I asked. "As in Kristoph Gavin? That brother?"

"Of course, Herr Forehead," he replied with a soft smile. "I visit him every weekend. Even though he's a murderer, he's still the only family I have. And I still can't help but love him. I think he needs me now more than ever."

I thought of offering to go with him to one of these visits, but I didn't know if I was ready to face Mr. Gavin again. It was now a few months after the Misham trial, but I still couldn't get his haunting laugh out of my head. Besides, I didn't know if Mr. Gavin would want to see me. I'm surprised he wanted to see his brother.

"Sentenced for life, but they didn't give him the death penalty, thank goodness," Prosecutor Gavin was saying. "I don't agree with execution at the best of times, but I would have hated to see enforced on mein bruder."

"The death penalty isn't really something most people talk about during dinner, you know," I pointed out to him. He laughed.

"Fine, I'll save it for our second date," he replied. I immediately felt my face heat up and I flinched away from him.

"This isn't a date," I snarled at him. He laughed again.

"Relax, I am only teasing," he said in a gentle voice.

I glared at him but didn't respond as our food arrived. We were both silent for a long moment as we tasted our food. I don't really remember what I ordered, but it was heavenly. Suddenly I was no longer regretting picking this place. Part of me wanted to shovel in everything on my plate as fast as I could, but the more in control part of me wanted to take my time and savor every bite.

"I don't care if it is fish eggs, caviar is still delicious," Gavin said after a moment of silence. I gave him a look.

"I don't care if it's the most delectable thing in the world, it's still fish eggs to me," I replied with a note of disgust. He shrugged nonchalantly.

"You're missing out," he said.

"I think I'll be fine," I reassured him.

We were silent for a few moments more. I ate rather slowly, fully aware that Gavin's eyes were on me while we ate, making me feel incredibly uncomfortable. I couldn't figure out what his end game was, if there was one. Were Trucy and Mr. Wright correct in thinking that there was something more to this dinner? From the way Gavin was staring at me, I couldn't be sure.

"So, what's been going on in your life, Herr Justice?" Gavin asked eventually, suddenly breaking the silence.

"I already told you," I pointed out to him. "I finished the case with your friend. That's about it." His eyes widened, as if he somehow wasn't expecting that for an answer.

"I meant with the rest of your life," he said in a soft voice. "You do have a life outside of work, don't you?"

I flinched. I didn't want to admit to him that my life was basically just sleeping and working, while occasionally doing something with Trucy because she badgered me into it, but it easily showed on my face. His eyes softened and he smiled sympathetically at me.

"It's a really good thing I took you out, then," he said. "It sounds like you need more excitement in your life." I couldn't help but glare at him.

"I have more than enough excitement in my life, thank you very much," I growled.

"Are you sure?" he wondered with a gentle laugh. "Every time I see you, you look completely on edge and high strung."

"I think it's because there's too much excitement in my life," I muttered.

I started when he suddenly reached over and placed a hand over mine. His hand was warm and soft, with callouses on his fingers where he strummed his guitar. I only felt it for a moment though, since I quickly jerked my hand away from his, startled from the sudden contact.

"Work excitement and life excitement are two totally different things, Herr Forehead," he said, completely unphased by the awkward moment we just had.

"I beg to differ," I growled.

"Excitement at work causes stress," Gavin argued. "Excitement in life brings so many different things like love and joy and new opportunities. You just have to give in to your basic desires every once and a while."

I frowned at him but decided not to argue. We didn't really speak again for the rest of the meal, only exchanging a few words here or there. I had almost completely forgotten that we were in such a fancy establishment, though I think the wine was mostly to blame for that. I didn't get drunk, but I was starting to feel a tad bit tipsy by the time Gavin paid the check. I swear I only had maybe two drinks, but I didn't really drink that often.

"Thanks for dinner, Prosecutor Gavin," I said when we finally exited the restaurant. I turned to start down the street towards my apartment building when I felt his strong hand on my shoulder, stopping me in my tracks.

"Where are you going, Forehead?" he wondered. "My hog is over there."

"Oh, um… my apartment is just a few blocks away, actually," I told him, not looking him in the eye. "So, I thought I would just walk home instead."

"That was your first time riding a motorcycle, wasn't it?" he managed to guess. I didn't say anything, but the look on my face must have given him his answer. "Come on, what was I saying about excitement in your life?"

"No, thank you," I replied. "I prefer stability and predictability over excitement any day. It's how I've always lived my life."

"Not tonight," he replied, taking my hand and leading me over to his bike. I tried to struggle out of his grasp, but he held firm. "Come on, just trust me on this," he said in a gentle voice. I stared at him.

"What are you planning on doing anyway?" I asked, freeing my arm. He handed me the bike helmet and a charming smile.

"I'm going to take you for a ride," he said. "We'll take the scenic route back to your place."

I gave him a skeptical look as he continued holding the helmet out for me. We stared each other down for a long moment until I finally gave in with an annoyed sigh. His smile widened and he quickly put on his own helmet before climbing onto his bike. He patiently waited for me to climb on after him before his motorcycle roared to life and we drove off down the street. I'm pretty sure I heard the people in the restaurant cheer as we left.

The moon was full that night, and it lit up the sky with a white, eerie glow. As soon as we got out of the more crowded part of the city, the stars began dotting the sky, one by one. It was hard to appreciate the beauty of it though. I couldn't help but imagine all of the worst possible scenarios that could happen to us on a motorcycle. I probably held onto Prosecutor Gavin a lot tighter than I meant to.

By the time we finally got to my place, my entire body was shaking and my legs could barely hold me up. I could feel my heart pounding painfully in my chest and I was eager to get off the screaming, metal death trap.

"Are you ok there, Schatz?" Prosecutor Gavin asked as I practically fell off the motorcycle.

"Never drag me onto that thing again," I demanded, brushing myself off. He laughed.

"You act like you've never done anything crazy before," Gavin said. "Compared to most things, a motorcycle is pretty tame, you know."

"Of course, you would say that," I replied, rolling my eyes. "A rock star prosecutor like you? You probably do crazy shit every day. I just get up, work, eat ramen for dinner and then just read until I pass out."

Gavin started laughing and I gave him an annoyed look. It took him a moment to catch his breath, and then he was staring at me with his annoyingly charming smile.

"Are you saying you've never given into your basic desires, Herr Justice?" he asked.

"Of course not," I muttered, looking down at the floor as I felt the heat rise to my face. I was taken off guard when I felt him suddenly wrap an arm around my waist and cup a hand under my chin, forcing me to look up at him. His face was extremely close to mine.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a panic, dreading the answer.

He smiled at me again. "Giving into my basic desires," he murmured. Then he leaned forward and kissed me deeply.

**Oh yeah, we're getting into the good stuff fast in this fic! I've pretty much already written out the next chapter as well, so that will be out rather fast. I already knew how this chapter was going to end, it was getting there that was the hard part.**

**Anyway, how will Apollo react to being kissed like that? What's going to happen afterwards? Well, you're just going to have to wait and see, won't you?**


	3. You Take the Breath Right Out of Me

**So, that was a bombshell last chapter, huh? Well, luckily I had most of this chapter finished already. So, good for you, huh? Let's get started. I have to warn you now; not much happens in this chapter. You'll see why.**

**Chapter Three – You Take the Breath Right Out of Me**

**Apollo**

I had no idea how we ended up here. I was taken completely off guard by Gavin kissing me out of nowhere. I guess I must have kissed him back because next thing I knew, we were at the door to my apartment and he was slamming me against it, his tongue still in my mouth.

We were kissing each other fiercely, our hands running over each other's bodies. Gavin was attacking my mouth at every angle, and groaning passionately. I kissed him back just as passionately, my mind completely running on autopilot.

He still had his tongue down my throat as I reached into my pockets to try and fish out my keys. My hands were shaking and it was hard to concentrate on not dropping them when I finally pulled them out. It was another matter entirely trying to get the key into the lock. Gavin laughed gently into my mouth and took my keys from me, unlocking the door for me. Then he quickly opened the door and shoved me into my own apartment, closing the door behind us.

We continued kissing as he pulled off his jacket before beginning to unbutton my vest. I backed away towards my bedroom as I reached up to start undoing his shirt. We had hastily kicked off our shoes, and Gavin quickly pulled off my tie. Then I felt myself being pressed against the door to my bedroom and I reached behind me to open the door quickly turning on the lights as I did so.

Gavin continued shoving me towards my bed while practically ripping open my shirt. Our mouths never left each other while we were undressing. He kissed me repeatedly as he tore my shirt off and pressed our torsos together. A shiver of anticipation ran through me as we kissed each other deeper. My arms wrapped around his neck, and his wrapped around my waist. Then his hands moved down to my legs and he carried me the last few feet to my bed.

We collapsed onto it as we continued kissing, Gavin settling himself on top of me. I still barely realized what was going on or what I was doing as he reached down and started undoing my pants. He broke off kissing my mouth to lean down and start lapping at my neck, forcing a gasp out of me. He continued kissing my throat as he pulled my pants all the way off of me and began working at his own.

My arms tightened around his neck and my breathing was coming out in gasps. I could feel my heart pounding painfully in my chest as he seemed to take forever to get his pants off and for him to prep us both. I gasped when I felt his fingers in me, but I didn't make any other noise. I didn't want to acknowledge what was about to happen, or think about how strongly I wanted this. All I could focus on was Prosecutor Gavin's lips on my neck.

"Get ready, Schatzi," I heard him mutter into my throat. "I'm going to make love to you all night."

I didn't get the chance to answer him as he suddenly entered me and my breathing hitched. He began sliding in and out of me with such passion and restraint that I'm certain he had done this many times before. He didn't even give me a chance to catch my breath before he was thrusting into me.

His hands moved around my body as he kissed around my throat. We both let out moans of passion and my grip tightened on him. He rolled his hips into me slowly at first, obviously not wanting to hurt me. I let out a gasp with each thrust of his hips, and he sighed with pleasure. His lips had moved to the side of my neck, where he continued biting and sucking at my skin.

He began slowly kissing along my jawline as I tilted my head back, slamming my eyes shut in defeat. I suddenly heard him laugh softly into my throat.

"You need to relax, Schatzi," he murmured, kissing his way over towards my ear. "You won't even last half the night this way."

"Easy for you to say," I hissed at him. "You've actually done this before!"

He didn't reply right away and instead reached up to kiss me on the mouth. He kissed me repeatedly as he ran his hands up my sides and down my chest, making me shudder.

"Just relax, Apollo," he muttered into my mouth as he continued to thrust gently into me. "You're doing fine."

I wanted to tell him that I didn't need those patronizing words and that he could go fuck right off, but all I could manage was a groan. He leaned down and pressed his lips to my throat once more, earning another gasp out of me. His hands explored my body as I just clung onto him for dear life.

"Oh Apollo," he breathed into my ear. "You feel amazing!"

I didn't want to admit to him how amazing he felt inside me, but I think my moaning told him all about it. I could almost see him grinning against my neck as he ran his hands down my chest. He continued rolling his hips rhythmically into me, thrusting deeper into me each time. I let out a soft cry with each of his thrusts, leaning up to bury my face in his shoulder.

His hands ran up my chest, clasping them around my neck as he leaned up and kissed me again. My own hands slowly moved down his back, which he arched into me at my touch. Our tongues invaded each other's mouths, fighting for dominance. His mouth completely covered mine as he twisted his tongue around mine.

After a long moment, he suddenly broke off the kiss and sat up, not breaking in his pace; giving me a clear view of his lean muscles and tanned skin. He stared down at me with an unrecognizable look in his eyes as he continued thrusting into me. I let out a groan and reached up to grab the bed posts behind me. Gavin ran his hands down my chest, his eyes on my face, causing me to shudder.

He continued rocking his hips harder into me as he grew more excited. He let out heavy moans, tilting his head back as he continued rolling his hips into me. I arched my back involuntarily with each thrust, gasping as I did. I could feel his hands run up my sides to my arms, which he forced away from the bed post.

There was a smirk on his face as he took my hands and pressed them to his chest. Our hands slowly slipped down his torso, feeling his muscles, as he leaned over and kissed me deeply. His thrusting became harder and faster as he wrapped his arms around me, keeping my own arms pinned to his torso.

His orgasm came on suddenly and rather softly. His grip on me tightened and he buried his face into my neck as he let out gentle sighs. Which contrasted to my orgasm, which exploded a few moments later as he continued thrusting into me. I let out a strangled cry and slammed my eyes shut as white-hot pleasure washed over me. He lasted a lot longer than me, but eventually he collapsed on top of me.

We were both gasping for breath, completely unable to move for a long time. All I could do was stare up at the ceiling, wondering how my life had come to this. I had just lost my virginity to Klavier Gavin. And I enjoyed it. I think I've struck a new low.

"That…was the best sex…I have ever had," Gavin breathed into my neck.

"That was the only sex I've ever had," I muttered in response, closing my eyes. He laughed softly and began kissing the side of my neck.

I let out a gasp as he began kissing down my neck to my chest. I grabbed onto his shoulders as he ran his mouth lower down my chest towards my stomach. My eyes snapped open at his touch.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"What do you think I'm doing?" he murmured. "Didn't I say I was going to make love to you all night?"

"I didn't think you actually meant it," I groaned, arching my back against his mouth.

He ignored me and continued running his mouth over my body. He eventually kissed back up to my neck and he gently entered me once more. He at least gave me a moment to catch my breath this time before he started rolling his hips into me.

And he really did make love to me all night. He kept a steady and gentle rhythm, only speeding up when he was reaching his climax. It was perfectly fine with me, and it surprised me with how passionate he seemed. I have no idea what had come over him. Or over me, for that matter. But I wasn't going to question it at the moment. I would wait to regret all of this in the morning.

Eventually, I don't remember when exactly, we climaxed one more time before he finally collapsed on top of me. He might have said something afterwards, but I don't really remember. I was already half-asleep by that time.

Not surprisingly, I totally regretted everything in the morning. I was kind of hoping when I woke up that Gavin would not be there. Like, he woke before me and realized what a mistake we made and left before I woke, or that this had all been a dream. Unfortunately, when I opened my eyes the next morning, I was in his arms and he was fast asleep next to me. His hair was only slightly a mess and he had a peaceful smile on his face as he slept.

I let out a groan and rolled back over. I really didn't want to confront what we did last night. I think I would have felt less shame if I hadn't _enjoyed _it so much. I didn't know sex could be that… incredible. But, what did this mean? How did Gavin really feel about me? How did I feel about Gavin? I couldn't tell, and thinking about it just made me want to die.

I wanted to just lay there and pretend to go back to sleep until Gavin left. But I couldn't. I had work and shit. I could just call in sick or something, but I was the only lawyer at Wright Anything Agency. Sometimes I really hated my life.

I tried to get out from under Gavin's arm without disturbing him, but the moment I tried to move, he was immediately wide awake.

"Guten morgen, Schatz," he murmured, leaning over me. I let out a groan in response. He pressed his lips to my neck and a gasp escaped me as a shudder ran through me. "You're not much of a morning person, are you?" he asked in between kisses.

I groaned again. I didn't want to tell him that I had been hoping this was all a dream. He seemed so light-hearted and happy at the moment that I didn't want to crush it.

"I have to get up and take a shower," I grumbled instead. He leaned further over me.

"May I join you?" he asked. I gave him a sideways glare.

"No," I stated flatly.

"You wouldn't have worded it like that if you didn't want me to join you," he said, not looking disheartened and instead only giving one of his cocky smiles. I narrowed my eyes.

"Do not follow me into my shower," I ordered very clearly before pulling myself free from his grip and falling out of my bed.

I have to hand it to Gavin. He waited a lot longer than I thought he would before he joined me in there. I had a full three minutes to myself before I heard him stepping into the shower with me and feeling his arms wrap around my waist.

"You are not the only one who has to get ready for work," he murmured in my ear. "And to be fair, I didn't exactly _follow _you into your shower."

I let out an annoyed growl and turned around to argue with him, but somehow, we just ended up kissing instead. It didn't take long before he was fully inside me once more, pressing me against the shower wall and humping my brains out.

My arms wrapped around his shoulders as I kissed him fiercely. I tried not to gasp at the feeling of him inside me. Maybe it was the shower, or maybe he was just always horny in the morning, but Gavin was thrusting himself into me harder and faster than he did last night.

His hands had latched themselves around my waist. He kissed me repeatedly as he pressed me harder against the wall. I kissed him back as we both let out moans of passion, not really caring that neither of us were really actually cleaning ourselves. I felt angry with myself. This was exactly why I didn't want him following me in here. I knew I was going to love it.

After some time, he started slowing down, falling into a gentle rhythm. He kept kissing along my neck as we sank lower to the shower floor, barely able to hold ourselves up. He dragged me down to my knees, still thrusting gently into me and keeping his arms wrapped tightly around my waist the entire time.

"Apollo," he breathed into my throat. "I don't think I'm gonna last much longer."

He cut himself off with a cry as pressed his face into the side of my neck and began releasing inside of me. I followed him a few moments later and after a long while, we relaxed into each other's arms, gasping for breath. I barely felt the water washing over me, and instead focused on Gavin's lips on my neck.

"Mein Gott, Apollo," he gasped. "You are surprisingly passionate for one so tiny."

I pulled back slightly to catch him in a glare. "I'm not tiny," I hissed at him. "Lots of people are my height. You're just freakishly tall."

He laughed and leaned forward to kiss me gently on the mouth.

"Mmm…I wish I could spend all day like this with you," he mumbled in between kisses. "Unfortunately, I really do have to get to work. And I believe you do too."

I did, but unlike the prosecutor's office, Mr. Wright never really had a set time when he wanted me to come in. Most of the time, I don't even think he knows when I show up. He'll just eventually look up and realize that I'm there. But I wasn't going to tell Gavin that. Instead, we unwrapped ourselves and quickly got dry and dressed.

I walked him to the front of my apartment before he suddenly turned around and kissed me deeply. I froze against him, not knowing how to react as he held my face in his hands. Then he finally pulled back and gave me a gentle smile.

"Thanks, Herr Justice," he said. "I had a great night."

There was something else in his eyes that I couldn't quite understand, but before I could figure out what it was, he turned around and left, leaving me to stare in shock after him.

**Next chapter, we're going to switch to Klavier's viewpoint and see what he thinks of all that's been happening. And he'll also be visiting Kristoph in jail, so that should be fun. And that's all I have right now. Tip your waiter.**


	4. Are You a Shy Boy?

**So, this chapter we're going to see Klavier's take on the entire affair thus far. He's going to have some interesting things to say about his feelings for Apollo. Also, we're going to get to see one of his weekly chats with his brother, so hopefully that will be fun.**

**Chapter Four – Are You a Shy Boy?**

**Klavier**

I pushed my chair away from my desk with a sigh that was half-way between annoyance and sheer bliss. It was impossible for me to concentrate on work. Not with the night before still replaying over and over in my mind. I couldn't even put anything from that night into words – it was just… wow.

I'll admit that I had grown a crush on Apollo from the moment that I had laid my eyes on him. When I met him in court, that tiny crush blossomed into something more. I felt a burning, undying passion for him. A passion that I had never felt with anyone else. I couldn't stop thinking about that spitfire of an attorney.

And then there was the sex. I have done it with both men and women before, but they usually ended up being one night stands and kind of disappointing. Maybe it was because I didn't have the same feelings for them like I did with Apollo. The best way I could describe our night together was "magical."

It shames me to admit it, I had kind of deceived him when I invited him to dinner. I was grateful to him for getting my friend off the hook, it was true. But, honestly, I just wanted an excuse to take Apollo out. I was tired of my obvious (well, I thought it was obvious!) flirting getting nowhere with him. But even I had never imagined how the night would end.

Ok, so here's how I had imagined the night going. I had imagined picking him up and taking him to a nice, romantic (but not too romantic) restaurant. We would talk, laugh, get a little drunk and have a wonderful time. I would get to see him finally start opening up to me about his likes, dislikes, hopes and dreams. Then, at the perfect moment, I would confess to him how I felt about him. Then I imagined him either backing away in horror or smacking me across the face. No matter how I worded it.

Maybe I had messed up in telling him how I really felt about him, but I didn't think he would kiss me back. I definitely didn't think it would lead to me waking up in his bedroom with my arms around him.

I couldn't stop smiling. I closed my eyes to memorialize my memories of the night before and the morning after. I loved the way he moved underneath me; the feeling of him in my arms; the sheer _erheiterung_ of being inside him. If that hadn't gotten my feelings across to him, I don't know what would.

"Hey!" said a sudden voice right next to me, startling me out of my thoughts. "Earth to fop! Is anyone home?"

I nearly jumped out of my seat and turned to see the Fraulin detective standing next to me, eating snacks and glaring down at me. She had a folder tucked under her arm and she looked like she had been standing there for at least a minute or two.

"Guten Morgen, Fraulin," I greeted wearily, well aware of her dislike for me. "Is there something I can help you with?" She gave me a look.

"What's with that big stupid grin on your face?" she asked instead of answering. "Did you get laid last night or something?"

"Why, yes actually," I replied, the smile returning to my face. "It was a very magical night. I think there might be-"

"I don't care," Fraulin Skye interrupted, pulling the folder out from under her arm. "We got more information about the security guard. Apparently he was only there as a favor for the head of security at the Dome. He usually worked down at the prison yard."

"Really now?" I replied, taking the folder from her. "Now that's interesting."

"We're going to bring in the head of security for questioning," she told me, looking away. "I didn't really trust him the first time, and now Apollo's proven that he was lying on the stand. He has a lot of explaining to do."

"If you're showing me this, does that mean I'm going to be prosecuting the rest of the case?" I asked, realization hitting me. She scowled, which told me all that I needed.

"Unfortunately," she grumbled. I gave her my best apologetic smile. I couldn't help it. Even Fraulin detective's sour attitude couldn't bring me down today.

"Well, thank you, Fraulin, for keeping me updated," I told her earnestly.

"Whatever," she mumbled before turning on her heel and marching out the door.

I stared after her before sliding my chair over and plopping the folder onto my desk with a sigh. Great. Something else for me to be unable to concentrate on. I really should have been focusing on work, but it was hard to do when I was on cloud nine. I just hoped this security guard case would be enough to help me focus.

I decided to put my love on the back of my mind for the moment and start reading through Fraulin's findings. I have to say, this security guard, one "Night Stick," did not lead the most interesting life. It made me wonder why someone would want to murder him in the first place. Perhaps he had been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

I wondered also why the head of security at the arena would lie about the tape. If he wasn't the murderer himself, he was definitely helping out in some way. Though, I really shouldn't be jumping to conclusions. Still, he was incredibly suspicious.

I read over the case three or four times, not really registering a thing that was written. My head was just too much in the clouds. Maybe I should go for a walk to clear my head or something. I thought about calling Apollo, but I had a feeling that he wouldn't appreciate me calling him in the middle of work because I couldn't stop thinking about him.

I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts, I almost didn't hear the soft knock on my door. I probably wouldn't have heard it if I had actually been blasting my music as usual. But my office was silent today. Silent enough that I nearly jumped out of my skin when the knock happened.

"Eingeben!" I called out, trying not to clutch at my chest.

With a knock like that, I had expected Herr Edgeworth or Fraulin Skye to be at the door. I certainly hadn't expected Apollo to be the one standing at my door, looking awkward. I practically leapt to my feet when I saw him.

"Herr Justice!" I greeted happily, going over and hugging him. "It's so good to see you! Come in to my humble den! Make yourself comfortable!"

"Thanks," he muttered, still looking uncomfortable. "I actually can't stay long. I still have paperwork waiting for me back at my own office." He went ahead and sat down on a nearby couch anyway, giving it a look. "Nice couch," he commented. "Is it new?"

"Ja, it is," I replied, cocking an eyebrow. "Do you like it? I saw it online and thought it would be a nice touch for my office. You know, give guests a place to sit."

He was silent for a long moment, staring down at the floor. His nervousness was starting to infect me as well, and I was feeling uncomfortable now.

"Is there something wrong, Schatz?" I asked eventually. He flinched before taking a deep breath. I was starting to think that he didn't even rehearse what he wanted to say before coming here. A sudden thought occurred to me and it sent a shiver through me.

"So…about last night," Apollo started hesitantly. Oh dear. He finally looked up at me. "What we…did…that was a…one time thing…right?"

And just like that, my heart was shattered into a million pieces. One moment I was laying in cloud nine; next moment, I was crashing down to earth. Of _course_ Apollo thought it was a one night stand! Why would I make him think any different? It's not like I had actually told him how I felt about him!

I wanted to tell him no. I wanted to shout out my devotion to him right then and there. I wanted to tell him that I wanted nothing more than to call him mine. That nothing we did last night or that morning had been an accident and that it had been the greatest moments of my life. But I couldn't. I couldn't even form the words.

"O-Of course it was just a one-time thing," I eventually managed to choke out, fiddling with the many rings on my fingers. "Why would you think any different, Forehead?"

From the way he had phrased the question, I had expected him to look relieved or even angry, but instead he looked almost shocked. He suddenly grabbed his wrist and gave me a wide-eyed look of disbelief.

Wait a minute! Mein Gott! What if Apollo thought I just considered him another number now?! What if our relationship suffered because of this?! He would think that I was just like every other rock star and that I was just using him for sex! He was going to hate me!

"N-Not that it wasn't amazing!" I said quickly, trying to keep my voice level. "I mean, it was more of a spur of the moment sort of thing, really. I mean, our friendship is way more important to me, and it's not like I regret last night or anything, just as long as you don't or…"

I cut myself off as Apollo flinched. He kind of looked like he was in physical pain and I had no idea why. He was still clutching his wrist and I wondered if that was a nervous habit of his or something. It was so cute the way he flinched like that and WHY HADN'T HE SAID ANYTHING YET!? WHY WASN'T HE SPEAKING!? Had I said the wrong thing? What was wrong with me?!

"Prosecutor Gavin," he said, snapping me out of my incoming panic attack. "Did you…think there was something more? It wasn't something you had planned out…was it?"

I scoffed, not looking him in the eye.

"Of course not," I replied. "I wouldn't do anything to deceive you, Herr Forehead. I swear to you it was all just a moment of passion."

He was staring at my hands for some reason. It took me a moment to realize that I was still playing with my rings. I don't know why he was fixated on that.

"Gavin…" he started, but I had enough. If he was in the room for a moment longer, I wasn't going to be able to keep my composure.

"Herr Forehead, you can think whatever you want about last night," I snapped. "But I have a lot of work to do and I need to concentrate." Shocked, he slowly stood and I started ushering him out the door. "Thanks for dropping by, Forehead," I said, my voice starting to shake.

He gave me one last confused look before letting out a defeated sigh.

"I'll see you later, Prosecutor Gavin," he said softly. Then he turned and left without another word. I closed the door after him, trying not to slam it. Then I pressed my back to it, slid to the floor and silently wept.

* * *

I decided, once I was able to pull myself together enough to actually appear presentable, to take the rest of the day off. There was no way I could concentrate on work anymore, and I had already been having trouble concentrating. I barely even had enough energy to pick myself off the floor.

I wasn't even aware that my hog was taking me towards the prison until it suddenly loomed into view. I figured I would vent my problems to mein bruder since I was there. Kristoph wasn't the most sympathetic person in the world, but he was usually at least willing to listen.

He only looked mildly surprised when he was led into the visitor's room and shackled down to the table. I couldn't blame him. It wasn't the weekend, when I usually visited, and I should have been at work at this time.

"Klavier," he greeted calmly. "Is something wrong?" I looked at him.

"What makes you say that?" I asked, even though I knew exactly why he would say that.

"You look like a mess," he said simply. "It's not even the weekend and according to the clock, you should be at work right now." He gave me a look. "So, what happened?"

I stared down at the table, not quite sure how to put my sadness into words. Kristoph knew of my crush on Apollo. He also knew of my hopes to take Apollo out on a date and confess my feelings to him. How did I tell him that I both succeeded and failed at the same time?

"This is about Mr. Justice, isn't it," Kristoph said, as if reading my thoughts. I looked up at him, surprised. It hadn't even been a question. He just knew. "Did you finally tell him how you felt and he rejected you?" I flinched.

"Er, not exactly," I replied. He let out a long sigh.

"Tell me what happened then," he said after a moment.

Anyone who did not know my brother would have thought he sounded disinterested or even like he was annoyed. It was a simple mistake, really. My brother had that sort of tone most of the time. But I knew my Kristoph well. I could tell by the slight lift of his voice that I had his full sympathy. To my knowledge, there were only three people, including myself, who could read Kristoph's emotionless face and voice and be able to tell what he was actually thinking. The other two were Apollo and Herr Wright.

So, I knew that mein bruder really did care as I told him what happened. I told him how Sparky had been accused of murder, how Apollo had immediately taken his defense and how he had managed to get him acquitted. I told him how I convinced him to let me take him to dinner and what happened afterwards. His eyebrows lifted a quarter of a centimeter when I described our night of passion. It was when I had to tell him about Apollo coming to my office where I started to hesitate, not wanting to voice it out loud and make what happened a reality.

Kristoph listened quietly the entire time, his eyes trained on me. When I finally finished talking, he silently sighed and shook his head.

"So he came to you asking about the night before and you straight up lied to him," he sighed. "Klavier, I thought you were better than this. Why didn't you just tell him your true intentions?"

"I don't know," I said, miserably. "He asked me if what we had was a one night stand, and I guess I panicked. Plus, I was on the brink of tears and I didn't want him to see me burst out crying." He sighed again.

"Klavier, that was probably the worst possible way you could have handled that situation," he said, still shaking his head. "And shoving him out the door before he was even finished talking to you probably didn't help. Christ, you didn't even get to the 'I hope we can still be friends' part of the conversation!"

"Thanks Kris, but you have to make me feel worse," I mumbled. "I know how badly I screwed up. I just want to crawl into a hole and die."

He reached out a comforting hand, but it was held back by the shackles around his wrists. So, I stretched out my hand for him and he gave me a smirk.

"You really have it bad for Mr. Justice, don't you," he said in a soft voice.

"You know I'm in love with him, bro," I replied in a softer voice. We were both silent for a long moment before he finally spoke again.

"If you want my advice," he said. "I recommend talking to Justice. And I mean really talk to him. See if you can't at least still be friends. And really define where you'd like to go from here. Because all this dancing around and deceit is not going to end well. Believe me; I would know better than anyone."

I opened my mouth to reply, mostly to state that killing two people was not the same as being secretly in love with someone, but at that moment the guard came in and barked that our time was up. Kristoph rolled his eyes and let go of my hand.

"Don't think you can skip visiting me this weekend just because you're here now," he warned as the guard started un-cuffing him from the table. Before he left, he turned and gave me one of his half-smiles. "I love you, you traitor," he said. I smirked.

"I love you too, you convicted murderer," I replied with genuine warmth. Then he was dragged from the room and I was left to stew in my own thoughts.

**I'm going to end this chapter here. Poor Klavier was not prepared for any of that. I hope I ended it on a nice enough note. We're going to be switching back to Apollo's view point next chapter because he has some things to say about their conversation.**

**I have a lighter job now, but I'll also be working on my novel, so we'll see how quickly I can get future chapters out to you. And that includes all my other fanfictions as well. I have to work on them too. So much to do, so little time…**


	5. Don't Wanna Think about You

**We're going to go a little backwards to get Apollo's point of view right after Klavier left and get a little insight into his mind. Apollo's got some things to say about them having sex. He's got a lot of things to say.**

**Chapter Five – Don't Want to Think About You**

**Apollo**

So, I totally knew that Klavier Gavin was bull-shitting me.

I didn't even need to read his tell to know that he had been lying through his teeth. He had such a bad habit of twisting his rings on his fingers when he was lying and had been doing it the entire time I had been in his office that my bracelet had almost caused me actual physical pain. His tone had been casual, but you didn't need to have a heightened sense of perception to see the sadness in his eyes or the stutter in his voice.

The thing is, Gavin always came off as the cool, calm and collected rock star who slept around a lot. I didn't think he was capable of anything but one night stands. Even if he had legit feelings for someone, I never suspected he would think of me as anything more than a friend or sexual partner. And then I saw the pain in his eyes.

He hadn't even tried to defend himself or asked if we could still be friends. He hadn't pleaded with me; hadn't tried to claim otherwise. But he hadn't looked me in the eye the entire time I was in his office.

I supposed I should have worded my questions a little better, but to be fair, this was all incredibly new to me. It wasn't like he had said something like "We really _must_ have another rendezvous again sometime" when he left my apartment. He made it sound like our whole affair had been a one-time thing…right?

I had been mulling it over as I went to work that morning. I had really hoped that Mr. Wright wouldn't notice how disheveled and sleep-deprived I was. Or even notice me at all, for that matter. But, as luck would have it, he and Trucy had been waiting eagerly for me at the door.

"So, how was your date with Prosecutor Gavin last night?" Mr. Wright had asked in an obnoxious, all-knowing voice.

"It wasn't a date," I had hissed, not looking at either of them as I made my way over to my desk. I should have known they would have been asking about that the next day, but for some reason the thought hadn't crossed my mind.

Of course, it had actually ended up being a date, but there was absolutely no way in hell that I would ever actually admit that to either of them. I just hoped neither of them asked for details. Trucy also had the ability to detect lies, so there was really nothing I could hide from her if she chose to ask.

Thankfully, the Wrights could pick up on my tone of voice and tell from my appearance that I really didn't want to talk about last night and kept their distance. For the moment. I had more important things to worry about anyway.

I had found it hard to concentrate on the paperwork for Mr. Highnote's case. The case had been standard enough, despite the actual murderer not being found yet. But what happened after… I really wished I had rejected Gavin's offer of dinner.

The problem was that I didn't know what last night meant. I knew very well how I _felt_ about last night, but I had no idea what it meant. Could what happened last night been completely the fault of alcohol? I didn't know. I only had about one and a half glasses, but I wasn't really paying attention to how much Prosecutor Gavin drank.

If I had been willing to talk to anyone about it, I knew they would all have said the same thing. I just needed to talk to Gavin about it. But I had been reluctant to do so. I still didn't want to confront the fact of what we did last night (or that morning), nor did I want to think about the strange look he had in his eyes the entire night.

By around lunchtime though, I knew I had no other choice. I couldn't concentrate on my work and it was going to drive me insane if I didn't talk to Gavin about it. I felt so terrible when I knocked on his door and he looked so happy to see me. For a moment, I had the feeling that maybe I was making a mistake. But I pressed on anyway.

Almost the moment he started speaking my bracelet started tightening on my wrist. And the longer he talked, the tighter it got, practically causing me physical pain. I could see all of his nervous habits. His playing with the many rings on his fingers, his inability to look me in the eye as he spoke…

Then there was the moment when he suddenly became dismissive and practically angry with me. I hadn't even gotten the chance to offer that we still remain friends before he was shoving me out the door. There was more going on with Prosecutor Gavin than he let on.

I returned to the agency still completely unable to focus on work. It didn't help that my lack of sleep the night before was starting to catch up to me. It was a good thing that we didn't have any more clients since Mr. Highnote, and I had pretty much finished all the paperwork for that case.

I heard voices coming from inside the office as I approached it. I could make out Trucy's voice, but the other one – a deep, booming male voice – was new to me. Opening the door, I found Trucy talking to a stout gentleman with a thick mustache whom I recognized as the head security guard from the arena. Mr. Wright was fast asleep on the couch with a hat over his face and a half-drunken bottle of grape juice dangling from his hand.

Trucy was currently showing the man a magic trick that involved a live chicken and a potato (don't ask) when I walked in.

"What's going on?" I asked wearily, looking around. Trucy immediately dropped the chicken, which wandered away, and turned to me with a smile.

"Oh, Polly! You're back!" she greeted me. She looked over at the head of security. "Don't worry, sir. Polly will hear you out. He's very good at what he does." I gave her a confused look.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Trucy," I told her. "Especially on someone else's behalf." I let out a sigh and glanced over at the man. "You're the head of security at the arena, aren't you? The one who tried to frame Mr. Highnote. What are you doing here?"

The man flinched. "Please, allow me to explain myself," he said. "My name is Ed C. Curity. You already know that I'm head of security at the Arena where Sparky was playing. I knew Night since our college days. We were close in those days. _Very_ close. And I'm about to be arrested for his murder."

I took a step back in surprise.

"About to be arrested?" I asked. "What is that even supposed to mean?"

"After my testimony at Mr. Highnote's trial, I know I shall be the prime suspect now," Curity said. "I know my actions were suspicious at best. I tried to frame an innocent man for murder. They'll know I had access to all of the security footage."

I did have to admit that he did look pretty suspicious. I couldn't think of any other reason why he would have tried so hard to frame Sparky unless he was the real murderer.

"Ok," I said cautiously. "So, what are you doing here then?"

"Please, Mr. Justice," he pleaded. "I would never hurt Night. I loved him. He was more than a friend to me. I'll admit that I switched the footage, but I didn't murder him. I promise you, I never even saw him that day until he was dead!"

I couldn't help but stare at him in surprise. My head was swimming from this new information. My bracelet hadn't tightened at all during his story, so I knew he was telling the truth. Or he was a very good liar.

"If you didn't murder him, then why try to frame Mr. Highnote?" I wondered. "It's not like you were trying to cast suspicion away from yourself."

"I…I was being blackmailed," Curity admitted after a moment of hesitation. "I don't know who is doing it, but I had to switch the tapes, or they were going to expose all of my secrets to the everyone I knew."

"He was really scared, Polly," Trucy said, a sad look in her eyes. "He had to do what the blackmailer said. He didn't know what else to do."

"I am willing to pay double your rate," Curity added. "Just please, when they arrest me, I am begging you to be my lawyer. Please defend me and bring Night's real murderer to justice."

If Mr. Wright hadn't been hogging the couch, I would have sat down. It was all a little too much to take in one day. Part of me wanted to immediately send Mr. Curity on his way. But the other part couldn't let him fend for himself. Not when there was even the slightest possibility that he was telling the truth. I really wished I had gotten any sleep the night before.

"Ok, look," I started, leaning against the wall. "Trucy and I will look into it. I'm not 100% sure that you're telling the truth, but if it turns out that you are innocent, I promise I'll defend you. But I have to warn you that while trying to prove your innocence, we will be looking into this blackmailing matter and that might bring to light your dark secrets. Can you handle that?"

The head security guard hesitated for a long moment, thinking it over. Finally, he looked up at me, determination in his eyes.

"I'm tired of running from myself," he said. "If proving my innocence means uncovering my secrets, then I am willing to let them go. But only if necessary."

"We have a deal then," I said. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Mr. Justice," he said, shaking my hand. "You have my undying gratitude!"

"Who knows?" Trucy added with a smile. "Maybe the police will find proof that you didn't do it and you won't go to jail after all!"

"Yeah, but then he wouldn't need us and we wouldn't get paid," I pointed out. She gave me a sheepish grin but didn't say anything as we exchanged phone numbers to keep in touch with the man.

It wasn't until we were showing Curity to the door when Mr. Wright finally decided to wake up from his nap. He let out a snort and sat up, looking around for a moment before spotting us at the door.

"Oh, by the way, Apollo, there's a guy here to see you," he said, obviously still half-asleep.

I let out an annoyed sigh. "Thank you, Mr. Wright," I said, suppressing the urge to roll my eyes. Trucy smiled over at him.

"Polly and I are gonna go investigating," she told her father. "Don't wait up for us!"

"Have fun," Mr. Wright said, laying back down and plopping his hat back over his face. He was back to sleep by the time we left and this time I really did roll my eyes.

* * *

Investigating the scene of the crime went as well as I would have expected. Which is to say: not very well at all. None of the police on the scene were very helpful. They kept saying that they had plenty of evidence to convict Mr. Curity. I desperately wanted to ask if they had so much evidence, then why did they arrest Sparky in the first place, but something told me that they would kick us out if I even suggested it.

If I remembered right, Night Stick had been stabbed in the back. He had been found in the security office of the arena, one of the only rooms that didn't have cameras surrounding it. The murder weapon was missing and all the witnesses had testified that they hadn't seen Mr. Stick that day until the body was discovered. The victim knew both Highnote and Curity and, according to Mr. Curity, had helped out at the arena as a favor to him.

The crime scene itself was one of the cleanest crime scenes I had ever seen. The killer must have scrubbed the place from head to toe, because there wasn't a single drop of blood to be found in the security room. There wasn't a shred of evidence either. All we had was security footage and alibis. And now we had reconstruct those too.

About half an hour into our investigation, Mr. Curity called me to say that he had indeed been arrested and was officially hiring me.

"So, what now, Polly?" Trucy wondered when I got off the phone.

"Now we just hope that the truth will be revealed in the security tapes," I told her. "The real security tapes."

"Do you think they'll let us see them?" Trucy asked, scratching her head. I shrugged.

"We can only hope," I replied. "Ema probably has them at the moment. We can pay her a visit, I guess."

I hadn't put my phone away yet and decided to text Ema about it. I had almost finished when Trucy decided out of the blue to change topics on me.

"So, you've been acting kind of on edge since your dinner with Prosecutor Gavin," she said nonchalantly. "What happened anyway?" I almost dropped my phone in shock.

"W-What do you mean?" I asked, managing to catch myself in time. She gave me a look.

"I'm just curious," she said. "You always get kind of defensive and dodgy when it comes to your personal life, Polly. Every time we hang out, we always do what I want to do."

"I still don't know what this has to do with my dinner with Prosecutor Gavin," I pointed out, not looking her in the eye.

"Well, tell me," she ordered. "How was your dinner?"

"It was fine," I replied, looking back down at my phone to finish the text.

"What did you talk about?" Trucy pressed.

"Work, mostly," I told her, keeping my answers as short as possible.

"What was it like eating there?" she wondered. "What did you have to eat? What did Prosecutor Gavin eat?"

"The people there were kind of stuck up," I recalled. "Except our waiter. He was nice. I ordered the most expensive thing on the menu just to piss off Prosecutor Gavin. I think it was some sort of fish, but I didn't really finish it. Gavin ordered a salad and steak. He didn't really seem to care that everyone in the restaurant was glaring at him."

Trucy giggled. She tended to do that when I used swear words like "piss off." Her dad, Mr. Wright always kind of got mad whenever swear words were used around her. It was one of the only things he was diligent about. No touching his grape juice and no swearing around Trucy. Thankfully, Trucy didn't see fit to tell him just how unfiltered I was when Mr. Wright wasn't in the room.

"Did you do anything after dinner?" Trucy asked, getting back on topic. That was it.

"N-no," I stuttered. "We just went for a short drive on his motorcycle."

She cocked an eyebrow at me. Obviously, she was not convinced.

"Polly, I know you're lying to me," she sighed. "I don't even need my heightened senses to know that you are." I frowned at her.

"We really did go for a drive on his motorcycle, though," I told her. And what happened afterwards was really none of her business. But even saying that out loud would give the wrong idea, so I tried to leave it at that.

"Come on, Polly, that's what I'm talking about," Trucy huffed. "You just answer with the bare minimum and if I try pry further, you clam up."

"Well, Truce, it may be hard for you to understand, but some people just like their privacy," I snapped. "I am a private person. I thought you would know this about me by now."

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok," Trucy replied. "Like I said, you've been on edge since this morning. It makes me worry about you, you know."

I let out a sigh, forcing myself to relax. She was right, of course. Sleeping with Prosecutor Gavin was probably one of the worst ideas I ever had, and it hadn't even been an idea. I hadn't used my brain once during the entire night and now I was regretting it. But I knew I shouldn't take it out on Trucy. She was only trying to help.

"I'm sorry Truce, you're right," I told her. "But I'm ok. And I promise you that if there ever is something in my life that's gone wrong, I will tell you. Deal?"

"Deal," she said, a grin spreading on her face. "Now come on, let's go free our new client."

Ema hadn't texted back yet and we were all finished looking around the crime scene, so there was really nothing left to do except go back to the agency and wait. And hope that Gavin would not be the prosecutor for this case.

I mean, I had thought it was obvious that we made a mistake when we slept together, but it was obvious that Gavin didn't feel the same. I could still see him now, staring at me with blue-gray eyes of his. And his perfect white teeth and soft, long blonde hair. I couldn't help but imagine that beautiful face of his or his amazing abs…or how amazing he felt inside of me…

Trucy nearly ran into me as I stopped suddenly, feeling my face heat up and glad she couldn't see it. My heart was pounding as I shook those traitorous thoughts out of my head. I muttered that I was fine when Trucy asked and continued walking.

I had to stop thinking like that! I didn't care what Prosecutor Gavin thought or felt about me; I considered him an acquaintance at best. It had been a one-time thing and that's all there was to it. He wasn't going to convince me otherwise.

The only problem was that I could tell Gavin had some feelings for me. I could see it in his eyes and the way he would stare at me like I was the only person in the world who mattered. There was only one solution to my problem, as far as I could see. Until his feelings for me waned or he found somebody else, I was going to have to avoid Prosecutor Gavin. No matter what.

**That's really all I have before I start just rambling, so I'm just going to end this chapter here. The next two chapters are going to be in Klavier's view point and we'll get to see how much Apollo can avoid him when he is indeed the prosecutor for the case. It took me a while to finish this chapter because for a while, all I had planned was Apollo explaining himself and his thoughts to the audience. Anyway, leave a comment on what you think and I'll hopefully have the next chapter out sooner.**


	6. Do You Want Me?

**So, today we'll see Klavier trying to talk to Apollo who is trying to avoid him.**

**Good news, guys! I finished typing my novel! My friends are reading through it and editing it and once I edit and revise it, I'll be moving on to the next step: finding a publisher. That means until my friends are done reviewing my novel, I'll have more time on my hands so I can work more on my fan fictions. Good for you!**

**Chapter Six – Do You Want Me?**

**Klavier**

I was still feeling out of it when I left the prison, but at least mein bruder had given me some perspective. He was definitely right about Apollo and my needing to talk to him. I just didn't know what I would actually _say_ to him. It wasn't like I could just go up to him and tell him that I had actually been in love with him the entire time. But I also knew that the longer I held off this talk with him, the more I risked pushing him away from me for good.

I came to work the next day just as conflicted as ever. I couldn't skip another day of work though. We normally got every other weekend off, but murder and crimes didn't really care if it was the weekend, and I had a murder of my own to solve.

The case file for the security guard murder was even larger than when I left it the other day, which normally meant that the police had arrested someone. I wished I could say that made my work easier, but that meant I now had to review all of the evidence and build a case against the defendant. It looked like I wouldn't be talking to Apollo any time soon.

I had barely sat down at my desk and hadn't even had the chance to open the folder when Fraulein Skye was barging into my office, snack bag in hand and a scowl on her pretty face.

"Where have you been?" she growled. "I handed you a case and you totally ditched me! I even had the decency to call you to tell you that we arrested the suspect and you didn't even pick up! What the hell?"

I blinked at her before pulling out my phone to see that I had three missed calls. And they were all from Detective Skye. I looked up and gave her an apologetic grin.

"Es tut mir Leid," I told her. "I was kind of… preoccupied yesterday. I guess I must have put my phone on silent." She responded by throwing a snack at me. "So, who did you end up arresting? Was it the head security guard?"

"Yes, actually," Fraulein Skye replied, looking away. "We don't have a lot of physical evidence against him, but he's the only one who could have murdered him."

"How do you figure?" I wondered, opening the folder.

"He knows where all of the security cameras are, he had access to the room where the victim was murdered, he knew the victim personally and he asked the victim to come to the arena," the Fraulein listed off. "And he's the only one who could access the security tapes. They're in a special room only he can access. Well, him and the janitor, but we checked that guy out. He didn't know the victim and therefor had no motive."

"Interesting," I replied, reading along. "Well, it's not the most open and shut case we ever had, but I think we can build a pretty strong case against Mr. Curity. I think this trial will be over with rather quickly."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," she said, shoving a mouthful of snacks in her face. "Apollo's taking up the guy's defense."

My heart skipped a beat and I felt heat rise to my face.

"Apollo Justice?" I repeated, barely daring to breathe. "How do you know?"

"He texted me yesterday, asking if he could look over the security tapes to see if they showed anything," Fraulein Skye told me. "He told me then that he was going to be Mr. Curity's defense attorney. He must have a lot of faith in him."

Both Fraulein Skye and I never took it lightly when Apollo decided to take up the defense of someone. No matter how rock solid we thought our case was, if we heard Apollo was going to be the defense, we would start looking at the case with a more critical eye, knowing it was no longer going to be simple.

Of course, that wasn't the only reason why I was freaking out about Apollo being on the case, but Fraulein detective didn't need to know that. Maybe this would be the perfect chance to talk things out with him. Even if he didn't return my feelings for him, we could still remain friends, I hoped. I had gotten to experience one incredible night of love and passion with him and that was enough for me. I think. Maybe.

I was thrown out of my thoughts by the Fraulein snapping her fingers in my face.

"I'm sorry, Fraulein, you were saying?" I asked, shaking my head. She let out a sigh.

"I was just saying that there might be something we over looked," she told me. "We haven't managed to establish a motive for why Curity would want to kill this guy. From what I was told, they were actually close friends. But, then again, he did lie about the security tapes."

"Maybe we shouldn't be asking why he killed Herr Stick and instead question why he would frame Sparky," I suggested. "Maybe someone's trying to get to Sparky and Herr Stick was just the collateral damage."

Fraulein Skye cocked her head at me.

"I hadn't thought of it like that," she admitted. "We can certainly ask Mr. Curity if he and Mr. Highnote have any shared history. I mean, it is one thing to cover up your crime. There's usually a reason if you try to pin the blame on someone else."

"I think we need to ask Herr Curity a few more questions," I agreed.

On one hand, I wanted to trust Apollo's judgement on this. I wanted to believe that his client was innocent. On the other hand, we were kind of running out of suspects and I was the prosecutor in this case. I had to doubt the man's innocence.

We both decided that we would question Herr Curity together. What I really wanted was to talk to Apollo, but I knew I needed to give him some space at the moment. Plus, I really needed to focus on the case. Although, I hoped that by working on this case together, he would come to realize how I felt about him.

"You know, even if Herr Curity isn't the killer, maybe he can tell us who is," I mused to Detective Skye. "Someone wanted Herr Stick dead and he might know who that person is."

"I just hope he can explain why he lied on the stand," Fraulein Skye replied, reaching into her bag of snacks once more. "This case is getting more and more convoluted by the minute."

I couldn't argue with her there. Visiting hours were over at the detention center, but the great thing about being a prosecutor and detective is that those rules don't apply to us. All we had to do was flash our badges and we could talk as long as we wanted.

"Do you want to try the good cop, bad cop routine?" I joked as we waited for the guard to bring in Herr Curity. Detective Skye rolled her eyes and threw a snack at me.

"You're not a cop, dumbass," she growled. "And anyway, I know you would make me the bad cop because you're just oh so nice and humble."

"I don't know," I replied, the grin on my face widening. "I've always wanted to try being the bad cop." She gave me a skeptical look. "I could pull it off. You don't know."

"Yeah right," she scoffed. "I'd sooner believe that you would shave off all your hair and denounce music than I would believe you could be the bad guy."

"I never knew you thought so highly of me," I replied with a laugh. "Thank you for the beautiful compliment, Fraulein."

Her face went red and she started muttering angrily under her breath about how that was supposed to be an insult, but thankfully she was saved from further embarrassment by the guard bringing in our suspect. He was a nervous wreck, but then again, he had been a nervous wreck at Sparky's trial as well.

"Hello, Herr Curity," I greeted him calmly. "It's good to see you again."

"What do you want now?" he groaned. "I answered all of the guards questions already! And I'll tell you what I told them! I didn't kill Night. I had no reason to. He and I were extremely close! Why would I want to kill him?"

"We're not here about that," Fraulein Skye said, sitting down across from him. "We want to know about something else. Like your motive for presenting the wrong tapes and why you tried to frame Mr. Highnote."

He almost looked like he wanted to cry as he stared silently down at the table. He was quiet for a long moment and we were forced to sit in silence along with him. Maybe he was coming up with some excuse or maybe he was about to tell us the truth. Either way, I was prepared to wait a long time for his answer.

When he finally looked up at us, his eyes were clear and determined. He still looked miserable, but there wasn't a hint of hesitation in his voice when he spoke.

"I'm not saying anything without my lawyer," he declared, stunning us both.

"Y-Your lawyer?" Detective Skye stuttered.

"Mr. Apollo Justice," he replied, nodding. "I know my rights. I'm not saying anything without him by my side."

The Fraulein and I exchanged bewildered glances before turning back to the head of security. I felt my heart pounding painfully in my chest and I found it a bit difficult to breathe all of a sudden.

"Fraulein Detective," I said, hoping I sounded more confident than I felt. "You heard the man. Please call Herr Justice and have him come here as soon as possible."

"Why can't you call him?" she wondered, giving me a look.

_Because I tricked him into sleeping with me and then metaphorically slammed the door in his face and he probably wouldn't answer my call because of that, _I thought bitterly.

"I left my phone in my office," I answered instead.

She let out a frustrated sigh and whipped out her cell phone, muttering "Useless," under her breath as she did. She stood up and quickly walked out of the room for a moment and it was a couple of minutes before she came back in, stating that Apollo was on his way.

We all sat in silence for a while, not really knowing what else to do. Anticipation was welling up inside me and turning me into a ball of nervous energy. I wasn't sure if I was willing to face Apollo just yet. Then I told myself to get a grip on myself. We were here to solve a murder, not work through how we felt about each other. Yet.

Apollo seemed just as baffled as we were when he finally arrived. I mean yes, the suspects do have the right to refuse to sing without their attorney, but so few ever used that right anymore that hardly anyone ever seemed to know what to do when it did happen.

As soon as he walked into the room, I felt my heart skip a beat. We locked eyes and he stopped short, nearly stumbling over his own feet. Mein _Gott_, he was so adorable! He quickly averted his gaze and his awkwardness just made him that much cuter.

"What is Prosecutor Gavin doing here?" he asked, looking over at the Fraulein Detective.

"He's the prosecutor for this case, unfortunately," she explained simply. I could have sworn I saw him flinch at that and it broke my heart further. He tried to hide it, but I could tell that he was wishing for a different prosecutor.

"Mr. Justice," Herr Curity greeted him with a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad you could come! I hope I'm not inconveniencing you too much by doing this."

"It's no problem," Apollo replied wearily, taking a seat next to his client. "I wasn't doing anything and you're one of the only clients I've had who actually knows what his legal rights are and how not incriminate himself."

_If you love him so much, why don't you marry him? _My traitorous brain growled. My heart told mein brain to stop being so childish.

"So, what did you need to know about my client that was so important that it couldn't wait until the trial?" Apollo asked, deliberately keeping his eyes on Detective Skye.

"We've been questioning his motive," she answered. "We want to know why he would go out of his way to frame Mr. Highnote. Did you two have some bad blood between you?"

Apollo's eyes widened and he glanced at Herr Curity.

"Mr. Curity is…being forced to take the fall for this," he replied after a moment. "He has assured me that he bears no ill will towards the victim or Mr. Highnote."

"Being forced to?" I repeated. "What is that supposed to mean?"

The two of them began muttering under their breaths to each other, turning away from us so we couldn't pick up their words. I sat on the edge of my seat, my eyes glued to Apollo, while the Fraulein Detective continued munching on her snacks. It was a long moment before they turned around again.

"I'm being blackmailed, is what I mean," Herr Curity said finally.

"Blackmailed?" Fraulein Skye said, dropping her snacks in surprise. "For what?"

"My client doesn't have to answer that," Apollo growled. "It has nothing to do with this case and we're pleading the fifth."

Detective Skye let out a frustrated sigh.

"Ok, do you know anyone who would want to kill Mr. Night Stick then?" she wondered. "Or who would want to frame Highnote?"

"I've told you before, I don't know," Herr Curity said. "Night was a kind man. He didn't try to make enemies. He was a quiet person. And as for Sparky Highnote, I think he would have a better idea of who would be out to get him." He gestured towards me at the last statement and I had to admit he had a point.

"And before you ask, my client doesn't know who's blackmailing him," Apollo added. "He was just told to present the wrong tapes at the trial. Nothing else. He already accepts the crime of perjury and is prepared for the consequences for it, but I assure you, he did not kill anyone."

Apollo still had his eyes glued to either Detective Skye or the wall and hadn't once even glanced in my direction. He was keeping his tone unusually formal, though I suspected that was for his client's sake than anything. Still, it was twisting my heart in knots the longer he deliberately avoided my gaze.

Fraulein Skye kept glancing between me and Apollo with a confused look on her face. Even Herr Curity seemed to notice the unspoken tension between us, though neither of them decided to comment on it. I expected Fraulein Detective to question me about it later and possibly tease me about it.

There was really nothing else we could question Herr Curity about anymore, so we were forced to leave the interview like that. I made a note to start looking into his claims that he was being blackmailed. If they were true, I didn't know where that would leave the case.

The three of us stepped out into the hall and Apollo immediately hurried towards the exit without looking at either of us. Feeling a panic rise up inside me, I hurried after him.

"Herr Justice, wait," I called after him. He didn't stop or turn back towards me.

"Sorry, I've got a lot of work to do," he said over his shoulder. "I'll see you in court, Prosecutor Gavin."

And then he was gone. I stood staring down the hall, feeling my heart break all over again. He couldn't even feel close enough to not be formal with me. It stung that he still referred to me as "Prosecutor Gavin." I really had messed up, hadn't I?

"So, what's up with you and Apollo?" Fraulein Detective said suddenly from behind me, making me jump. "Did you two have a fight or something? Or did you finally do something foppish enough that he was just done with your shit?"

"In a way," I muttered, grabbing my chest. "You could say that. Not that it's any of your business."

She munched on a snack thoughtfully.

"Yeah, you're right," she replied. "It is none of my business."

"It is always a pleasure talking to you, Fraulein," I sighed.

"Yeah, I know," she replied with a hint of smugness in her voice.

* * *

I came up with a pretty good excuse to visit Apollo at his own office. I figured if he wasn't going to talk to me, I could maybe corner him at his own work place. I just had to make this right between us. I waited a day or two after questioning Herr Curity to at least let him cool off. Then I gathered up a couple of documents relating to the case and made my way over to the Wright Anything Agency.

My motorcycle roared to a stop in front of the building and it was nothing compared to the roaring in my heart. I really hoped I was just imagining things and that Apollo wasn't really trying to avoid me. Maybe he really was super busy. I just had to find out.

I tried not to hurry up the stairs to quickly and rapped my knuckles against the door when I reached it. I heard shuffling inside and muffled voices that seemed to have a note of panic in them and it was a long moment before someone inside the office called out.

"Come in!" I could hear Fraulein Trucy squeak.

I took a deep breath and put on my best smile and entered into the office. The first thing that hit me was the strangely wide and obviously fake grins on the Wrights' faces and how the two of them stood stiffly in the middle of the room. I stopped short, looking back and forth between the two, suspicion slowly rising in me.

"Hello Herr Wright and Fraulein Trucy," I greeted cautiously.

"Hey there, Gavin," Herr Wright replied, still with his nervous smile. "Long time, no see! How have you been? What brings you by?"

"I've been fine," I said, cocking my head. "I was actually looking for Herr Justice. I have some things I need to go over before Herr Curity's trial. Is he around?"

Immediately, both set of eyes darted towards the door in the back of the room that led to Herr Wright's own former office. Apollo told me that Herr Wright hardly used the office anymore and that it was more of Fraulein Trucy's office now. From the way their eyes kept darting towards it, something told me that Apollo was currently using it as his hide out.

"He's… not here right now," Fraulein Trucy said hesitantly. "He's…gone out…to lunch."

"Yup, he's definitely not here," Herr Wright added, speaking fast.

For two people whose professional job it is to deceive and misdirect, they were both awfully bad at it outside of their profession. I could tell that Apollo was here, that he told them not to let me know that he was here and that he was hiding in Herr Wright's office. The only question was how much of their bullshit I wanted to call out.

"It's only nine," I pointed out to Fraulein Trucy. Her face fell and already the two of them were beginning to panic.

"Right," she said slowly. "He, uh, went to pick something up for later."

"Yeah, he'll probably be gone for a while," Herr Wright put in.

I gave them both my best winning smile and moved further into the room, making for the nearby couch and enjoying the looks on their faces.

"Well, I'm in no hurry," I told them, casually sitting in the most relaxed position I could think of. "I think I'll just sit here and wait for him to get back, if that's alright with you."

The panic in their eyes as I said this was sheer delight. I watched as the two of them quickly huddled together and started hurriedly muttering under their breaths to each other. I couldn't make out most of what they were saying, but I did catch snippets. Mostly things like "What do we do now, Daddy?" and "Keep your voice down! He'll hear you!"

Eventually though, they turned back around, the nervous smiles back on their faces.

"Actually, Prosecutor Gavin, I just remembered I gave Apollo the day off today," Herr Wright said. "He won't be back in the office until tomorrow." I gave him the biggest look of disbelief I could possibly muster.

"You just remembered you gave him the day off?" I asked, sceptism dripping in my voice. "Isn't he your only attorney at the moment?"

"Yeah, well, he wasn't feeling well," Herr Wright lied. "And it's been kind of slow around here anyway. You know how it is. He's got to be in tip top shape for the trial, you know. Don't want him keeling over at the stand."

They both laughed nervously and I let out a sigh. Maybe this was a terrible idea after all. He obviously didn't want to talk to me if he was having these two lie so poorly for him. Besides, I wasn't getting anywhere with these two. Even if I pointed out how badly they were lying, where would that get me?

"Well, when he sees fit to come out of that office of yours, please tell him that I desperately need to speak to him," I told the Wrights, standing up and making for the door once more with another sigh.

"You've got it," Fraulein Trucy said happily. Then she realized what I had said. "Hey!" she called after me. But I had already slammed the door behind me.

I held in my tears quite well. I didn't let them loose until I had my motorcycle helmet over my head and was halfway down the street. I really had blown it. Because of me, I knew that Apollo would always feel like he was just another number to me. I knew it. He was never going to look at me kindly ever again.

**This chapter is getting pretty long, so I'm going to end it here and once again switch back to Apollo next chapter. It was originally going to be one chapter, but I had to split it into two. Anyway, let me know what you think and I'll see you next chapter!**


	7. What a Wicked Game to Play

**The case that I created for the simple purpose of giving Klavier an excuse to ask Apollo out is turning into a really convoluted thing. Like, it was originally just going to be the one chapter and Ed Curity was going to be the culprit, but then I was like "Fuck it" and made it WAY more convoluted than it needed to be.**

**Anyway, new chapter. Apollo's going to have some choice words for Trucy and Phoenix. I'm also going to have him talk to Clay because I wanted to put him in the fan fiction. Maybe I'll start the next trial, but we'll see. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Seven – What A Wicked Game to Play**

**Apollo**

I was slowly becoming more and more of a wreck. I couldn't get my hair to stay smooth with how much I was constantly running my fingers through it. Sleep was becoming harder and harder to occur naturally for me. I was often finding my thoughts quickly drifting out of my control. And it had only been less than a week since that night.

I had been thinking about how poorly the meeting with my client and Ema and Gavin had gone. It was obvious that Ema knew there was something going on between Gavin and me. I'm pretty sure even Mr. Curity had noticed the awkward tension between us.

Trucy and Mr. Wright had both been out of the office when Ema had called me, so thankfully I didn't need to explain myself when I had gotten back. And if they had noticed anything strange about me when they returned to the office, they didn't decide to comment on it.

Then, a couple of days later, I was working at my "desk" (which was just a chair and the coffee table) when I heard the familiar roar of a motorcycle engine. I paused in my work and my blood ran cold when the engine quickly came nearer to our building and then died down. Jumping to my feet, I made my way around all of Trucy's magic tricks and quickly reached the window. Fear swiftly took hold of me as I glanced outside and saw Prosecutor Gavin parking his motorcycle and pulling off his helmet.

"Oh shit," I gasped, backing away from the window. Mr. Wright looked up from his phone and gave me a worried yet pointed look while Trucy stopped the magic trick she had been practicing.

"Is something wrong, Apollo?" Mr. Wright wondered, sounding slightly annoyed at my swearing and worried at the tone of my voice.

"Prosecutor Gavin is here," I replied, nearly tripping over one of Trucy's spare top hats in my effort to escape the room. Mr. Wright continued to stare at me with confusion.

"Yeah? So?" he asked as I made my way over to the seldom used office room in the back.

"So, he can't know that I'm here," I breathed. "Get rid of him!"

"Polly, what's going on?" Trucy asked, looking around at me with bafflement. "Are you and Prosecutor Gavin fighting or something?" I hesitated for a moment.

"Yeah. Yeah, we are," I replied. "Please, get rid of him."

"Wait, Polly," Trucy said as I wrenched the door open and slammed it behind me. "What's going on? How are we supposed to get rid of him?"

"I don't know," I hissed, pressing my back to the door and sliding to the ground. "Tell him I'm not here or something. You two are smart! Just make him leave!"

I nearly jumped out of my skin when Mr. Wright tapped on the door behind me.

"Apollo, are you alright?" he asked, his voice slightly muffled by the door that was now between us. Even then, the worry still hadn't left his voice.

"I'm fine, Mr. Wright," I sighed, bringing my knees up to my chest.

"Are you sure?" he wondered after a moment.

Before I could answer, there was a knock on the door. The other door, that led into the hall. It seemed that Prosecutor Gavin had made good time getting up here. Panicked voices followed the knock as Trucy and Mr. Wright moved away from the door I was hiding behind and after a moment I was hearing Trucy calling to Gavin to enter.

The conversation that followed made me practically lose all faith in the Wrights and made me want to bang my head repeatedly into the wall. But, fearing discovery (not that Gavin wasn't told RIGHT AWAY WHERE I WAS HIDING), I was forced instead to slam my face into the palm of my hands. I froze when Gavin addressed me directly, my breathing having completely stopped, and I waited until I could hear the roar of his bike's engine start back up before I shakily got to my feet and rejoined the Wrights in the other room.

"You guys are the worst," I growled at them when I saw their awkward, apologetic smiles.

"Sorry, Polly," Trucy replied, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"You're a magician and a professional poker player," I pointed out to them. "How were you so bad at lying?"

"He put us on the spot, ok?" Mr. Wright said, putting his hands up defensively. I muttered an angry, traitorous comment under my breath about having no wonder why Mr. Wright wasn't a lawyer anymore which thankfully went unheard by the person in question before collapsing with exhaustion on the couch.

I closed my eyes with a sigh and a moment later heard a shuffling noise as Mr. Wright made his way around to the front of the couch. Opening one eye, I saw him staring down at me with concern in his eyes.

"Are you ok, Apollo?" he asked in a surprisingly quiet voice. I let out a sigh.

"I said I'm fine, Mr. Wright," I answered. "Why do you keep asking me that?"

"Well, you've been kind of on edge lately," he started. Great, so even he had noticed. "And most people who are 'fine' usually aren't sent into a panic attack and hide in another room when someone walks through the door." He cocked his head slightly as he considered me. "What happened between you and Prosecutor Gavin?" he wondered.

I completely froze at his question, thinking it over carefully, not wanting to give away anything about what had happened. It was hard to think with his eyes boring into me like they were at the moment.

"We had…a difference in opinion on a matter," I replied guardedly, despite my attempt to keep my tone light.

Mr. Wright stared down at me without blinking with such intensity that it made me squirm. It felt like his gaze was piercing into me, keeping me from moving and unable to hide from anything. He blinked once; and in that instant, his expression went to that of searching to one of surprise, though it was only apparent in his eyes.

"Huh," he muttered under his breath. "Just like Kristoph…"

I flinched at hearing my former mentor's name being mentioned.

"W-What's just like Mr. Gavin?" I stuttered. He stared at me for another long moment before shaking his head, breaking his spell over me.

"It's nothing," he replied. "Don't worry about it." I was about to point out that it was hard _not_ to worry about him mentioning my former boss and mentor, but he was already turning away and speaking again. "Apollo, why don't you take the rest of the day off and I'll call you when those security tapes come in."

I blinked in surprise at him. Sometimes, it was extremely difficult to figure out what was going on in Mr. Wright's mind. It was easy to see how he managed to be an undefeated poker player since he never gave away what he was thinking.

"I don't know, Mr. Wright," I replied. "The trial is coming up in a few days. Shouldn't I be working on the case and gathering evidence? And I want to be here the moment the security tapes come in so I can go over them."

Trucy and Mr. Wright exchanged quick glances before he let out a long sigh.

"Apollo, I am ordering you to take the rest of the day off," he said, much to my surprise. "You've been far too stressed lately. I promise we'll call you if anything comes up."

I wanted to argue with him, but I knew there was absolutely nothing I could say that would change his mind. Mr. Wright could sometimes be more stubborn than even me. However, I needed to keep my mind off certain things and the trial definitely helped with that.

I packed my few things I needed and made my way towards the door, but I made sure to mutter angrily and cast mutinous glares at Mr. Wright as I did so.

"Don't worry, Polly," Trucy said, putting a hand on my shoulder as I reached the door. "I'll continue investigating. If I come across anything important, I promise I'll let you know."

"Thanks Truce," I sighed. "Just don't get into any trouble, ok?"

"Don't worry," she replied, putting her hands proudly on her hips. "I'll bring daddy with me, so he can help out! You'll have nothing to worry about with the two of us on the case!"

"I have to do what now?" Mr. Wright asked, looking over at her. I didn't hear her response as I turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind me as I went.

I paused at the entrance to the building. I really had no idea what to do with myself now. It was true what I had told Gavin and Trucy. I really didn't have much of a life outside of work. I had become a workaholic zombie and I was only twenty-three.

I let out a sigh and pulled out my cellphone. I decided I hadn't seen Clay in long while now. The last time I had really talked to him was when he convinced me to return to the Wright Anything Agency after Kristoph had been arrested the first time. If anything, this was the perfect time to catch back up with him.

Our favorite place to hang out was a café that was very near the space center. Clay's schedule had always somehow been busier than mine, so he liked to stay near the space center if he could help it in case he needed to get there quickly. He was already waiting for me at a table near the window when I entered and his face lit up when he saw me.

"Apollo!" he greeted, standing up to hug me. "It's been such a long time since we've last spoken! Too long if you ask me."

"It's only been about two weeks," I pointed out to him.

"Yeah. Too long," he replied as we sat down. "So, what made you decide to call me all of a sudden? You usually only call if there's some sort of emergency."

"Mr. Wright gave me the day off," I told him, still kind of grumpy about it. He cocked his head, considering me with a confused look on his face.

"Aren't you the only lawyer they have?" he wondered.

"That's what I said," I replied, throwing my hands in the air.

"What'd you do that was so bad he had to kick you out of the office?" Clay asked, his eyebrow raised slightly. I frowned at him.

"Nothing," I stated. "He just thought I was too stressed out or something and gave me the day off. Even though I have a trial coming up and I really need to prepare for it, but he doesn't seem to care."

"You do look kind of sleep deprived," he commented, looking me over. "How long have you not been getting enough sleep?"

I flinched. "About a week now," I muttered, not even bothering with trying to lie to him. Clay just knew me all too well. "Maybe a bit longer." He stared at me in surprise.

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on, or am I going to have to pry it out of you?" he wondered after a moment of silence. I let out a long sigh. I really didn't want to tell Clay about my sexual exploits with Prosecutor Gavin. I didn't want to tell anyone about it, really. But Clay was someone I trusted completely. I could tell him anything and I knew he would never tell another soul and he knew he could feel the same about me.

So, I told him about how I defended Gavin's friend in court and how he asked to take me to dinner as thanks. I reluctantly told him about the dinner and hesitated for a long time before I could bring myself to voice out loud how we had slept together. Then I told him how Gavin had reacted when I asked him about it the next day and how I had been trying to avoid him ever since. Clay was silent throughout the entire story, staring down at the table. Eventually though, he raised his head to look at me.

"Dude, you know he obviously has feelings for you," he said after a moment.

"I know that," I sighed. "I'm not blind! That's the problem! He's been pining after me for God knows how long, sending these strange mixed signals and now I don't know what to do or how to think!"

My head fell into my arms in despair and a moment passed before I felt a strong, sympathetic hand on my own.

"I'm sorry, Apollo," I heard him say. "But you picked the absolute worse way to try to solve this." I raised my head only slightly to look up at him. "You know avoiding him isn't going to solve anything. It's just going to make things worse. You need to talk to him about this."

"I know," I groaned, burying my head in my arms once more. "I know what I should do, but I just can't bring myself to face him. Besides, I don't know if we can ever go back to just being rivals in the courtroom and sort of friends. It just wouldn't be the same."

"Do you want it to be the same?" Clay asked after a moment of thought.

"I…don't know…" I muttered, lifting my eyes to stare at the wall behind my friend. "I don't know what I want anymore."

Clay stared sadly down at me and gave my hand a gentle squeeze. Clay always knew when words wouldn't help. It was one of the many things I loved about him. He just sat and quietly comforted me. We sat in silence for nearly ten minutes before he finally spoke again.

"I think I have some news that will get your mind off of things for a bit," he said, a grin slowly forming on his face. I looked up at him curiously. "I got accepted into the program," he announced. "I'm finally going into space!"

I shot up straight immediately and for the first time in quite a long time, a genuine smile formed on my face.

"Clay, that's awesome!" I cried, moving around the table to hug him. "I'm so proud of you! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He shrugged, looking embarrassed.

"Oh, you know," he replied noncommittally. "I start training immediately tomorrow, so I won't be able to go outside as much soon." I punched him in the arm.

"You were supposed to lead with that news, you douche," I growled good-naturedly at him. "We need to go out and celebrate."

"I don't know, Apollo," Clay said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Mr. Starbuck already promised to take me out to celebrate later and I really shouldn't be getting drunk at this early point in my career."

"Oh come on, you wimp," I said, punching him in the arm again. "It's my day off! And you're going into intensive training! When am I ever going to get to take you out and get you drunk again?" He laughed and rubbed his quickly growing sore arm.

"Ok, I'll cut you a deal," he replied. "I'll go out with you and celebrate if you promise you'll talk to Prosecutor Gavin. Deal?"

I let out a long, loud groan as I mulled it over. "Fine," I sighed. "But only because seeing you drunk is way too funny to pass up." He narrowed his eyes at me but didn't respond.

* * *

Clay was totally right, of course. I really did need to talk to Gavin. I just really didn't know how. The last time I tried, he had gotten upset and shoved me out the door. I needed to handle this with a lot more care going forward.

I used most of my time with Clay rehearsing what I was going to say to Gavin. When we weren't talking about the crazy things he was going to do once he was in space, I was running through my conversation with the rock star prosecutor in my mind. Thankfully, Clay was far too tipsy to realize that I wasn't completely focused on him.

I made sure Clay got a cab before we parted ways and suddenly I was left alone to stew in my own thoughts. I sat on a nearby bench, staring down at my phone and trying to work up enough courage to even text the guy. It was about half an hour before I could bring myself to move my fingers over the keys.

I sent a quick, simple text, asking him when he was next free so we could talk. Not even a minute passed before he was texting me back, saying that he was at home already and that I could come over if I wanted to. That made me hesitate. Partly because I hadn't even realized that it was almost seven already and partly because I didn't know if I was ready to see him yet.

Eventually, I sent a reluctant yes back to him and he was quick to send me his address. It then occurred to me that meeting at his house might actually make it worse. I already knew how he was when he was at the entrance to my apartment building, I didn't know if I wanted to see what he was like in his own home. For all I knew, it could be just another trick of his.

When I arrived at his place, I was surprised to see just how ordinary his house looked from the outside. It was still on the large side, but it looked as normal as the houses that sat next to it and I had to double check to make sure I had gotten the right address. I had been expecting a large, gated front lawn at the very least.

It wasn't even fifteen seconds after I knocked on the door before he was practically wrenching the door off its hinges in his hurry to answer. Any other person who saw him at that moment would think that he was as calm and collected as he always was. But I unfortunately knew him better than that. I could see that he was out of breath and I noticed the slight redness in his eyes; the few strands of hair sticking out. He was falling apart almost as quickly as I was. And I couldn't help but feel that it was all my fault.

"Apollo," he breathed and I tried not to flinch at him using my first name. "Please, come on in. I welcome you to my humble abode."

I hesitantly followed him into his house, where it was decorated a bit more like how I expected his house to look. A few fancy and expensive looking furniture and decorations were peppered throughout every room he led me through. Not surprisingly, most of the décor in his house was music related.

"The inside of your house seems to be a lot different from the outside, I've noticed," I commented to him in an attempt to break the ice.

"I wanted a house that would blend in," he said over his shoulder. "It's harder for rabid fan girls to find you when your home looks like everyone else's. I didn't want to get mobbed by crowds every morning."

"It must be hard, being a rock star and a famous prosecutor," I muttered sympathetically.

"But it's all worth it," he replied with a kind smile.

He led me into a room that seemed to be nothing but chairs and couches with a single coffee table in the middle of it all, sticking out like a sore thumb. I chose one of the softer looking couches to sit on and I couldn't decide if I was surprised or not when he sat down next to me.

He didn't look directly at me and for a long moment, neither of us could speak. I didn't even know what to say. I was kind of hoping he would go first. We both just sat there and stared at the floor. Then, finally, he let out a long sigh and turned towards me.

"I'm sorry," he said in a low voice. "I kind of overreacted when you first came into my office and asked about our relationship. I don't want you to feel like you're just another number to me because you are way more than that. I value our friendship."

I blinked at him in surprise. He considered us friends? Since when? It really shouldn't have been all that surprising, I supposed, but I was still shocked by it.

"I'm sorry too," I replied. "I shouldn't have worded my question like that. It's just…I've never…you know…_had_…sex…before. And I didn't really know what we were supposed to do after that. I didn't know if it was supposed to be a one-time thing or not. I mean, you did start out by saying you were giving into your 'basic desires'."

He laughed gently and leaned towards me.

"You know, I don't know if I really believe that was your first time," he said, that gentle, teasing smile returning to his face. "It was way too incredible."

I felt the heat rise to my face and I quickly looked away. I knew what I had to ask next, but I was too afraid to voice it. Staring over at the wall, I steeled my nerves until I could speak again. And even then, my voice was barely above a whisper.

"So…Where does that leave us?" I asked. He stared at me.

"W-What do you mean, Herr Forehead?" he wondered, trying to keep his tone light.

"I'm not blind, Gavin," I said with a slight growl. "I know you have feelings for me. I've seen the way you stare at me and flirt with me and don't even try to convince me that whole night just came out of nowhere. And if you didn't have feelings for me, you wouldn't have reacted the way you did when I came to your office."

He sighed deeply, looking away for a moment.

"I'll admit…I do have…feelings for you," he said after thinking it over. "You're no one like I've ever met before, in the best kind of way." He leaned closer towards me. "That night was unforgettable and I will treasure it always."

I felt my breath catch in my throat. He was so close to my face now, I could feel his breath on me. I fought my immediate urge to run, not that I could have done so. His blue eyes caught me in their gaze and completely paralyzed me.

"Apollo," he breathed. "I want to start over with you. I don't want to be just friends with you. I'd…like to have a proper relationship with you."

My eyes widened with surprise. I had expected something like this, but I didn't think he was going to be so blunt about it. I was in such a stunned state that when he decided to close the small gap between us and kiss me, I didn't resist at all.

His lips were warm and soft and his breath tasted sweet. He kissed me slowly, yet deeply; his hands reaching up to rest on my shoulders. It was a tender and gentle kiss, yet it held all of the passion he had given me that fateful night. I had no idea how to feel or what to do and his kiss was kind of melting my brain.

After what seemed like an eternity, he pulled back with a small smile on his lips. Then he saw the look on my face and his expression immediately changed to one of panic.

"Mein Gott!" he said, quickly pulling away. "I'm so sorry! I-I-I didn't mean…Oh geez, why did I do that?" Tears were starting to form in his eyes as he clutched at his hair. "Gott, I'm such a Dummkopf! I should have never-!"

I didn't let him finish, as at that moment I leaned forward and kissed him gently. It took him a moment to process what was going on before he was quickly kissing me back. Our arms slowly wrapped around each other and I could feel his hands creep around to the back of my neck to pull me closer to him. He licked at my bottom lip as he pressed against me. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest and our breathing was labored. He tilted his head slightly to kiss me from every angle, letting out a gentle moan into my mouth as he did so.

The sheer delight that was shining in his eyes when we finally broke off the kiss was almost too much for me to bear. He continued to hold me close to him as we struggled to regain our breaths. I wanted to avoid his gaze, but it was impossible to do at the moment. I had no idea why I had kissed him like that. But I didn't really want to tell him so.

"Apollo?" Gavin breathed, a questioning look in his eyes. Oh shit. He was going to ask me what that was about. "A-Are you saying that maybe…" Oh god, was he always this awkward when asking someone out? And was he always this adorable while doing so? "Do you…maybe want to go out with me too?"

_Is_ that what I wanted? I'll be honest, I had no fucking idea what I wanted. I knew only that things could not simply go back to normal, like nothing ever happened, but I wasn't sure that I would have liked that anyway. However, I had never _ever_ dated someone before, male or female or whatever gender one preferred. I was too absorbed in my studies when I was in high school and college to ever think about romance.

Maybe it was because of my upbringing, but I had a difficult time getting close to anyone. I won't go so far as to say that I was _scared_ of being close with anyone, friend or otherwise, but it just sometimes felt far easier to be alone. Even with Trucy I could feel my anxiety start to flare occasionally if I had to be in a crowded play for too long.

I strangely didn't feel that whenever I was alone with Prosecutor Gavin. Even when he intentionally annoyed me, I didn't feel the rise of anxiety and tightness I usually got. He made my heart pound in a different way. I didn't know what that way was, but at the moment, I didn't really care. I recalled what Gavin had said about giving into your basic instincts once and a while. Well, for once, I was about to give into mine.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Yes," I answered. "I want to go out with you."

The words were barely out of my mouth before Gavin was pouncing on me, kissing all over my face and shoving me onto my back. I let out a gasp as I felt his lips on my neck and I barely managed to keep my brain from short circuiting.

"C-C-Conditions!" I gasped, pushing his face away. "I have some conditions first!" He pulled away and looked down at me, the excitement still bright in his eyes. I took a moment to regain my composure before continuing. "So…I know this is going to sound weird, but we can't let anyone know about…us."

He blinked in surprise at me, though it didn't completely mask the joy he still wore.

"Why not, Schatz?" he wondered. I let out a sigh.

"Because if people get wind of this, they might think that you let me win all of my court cases," I told him. "All of our past and future cases would be called into question and it could ruin both of our careers."

He thought it over for a long moment. "I can see what you mean," he replied. "People would start to wonder if those cases were fairly won, despite the evidence. Although, I do try to help you when I realize that you're right about the case. But only because I knew we had the right or wrong guy. Not because of any personal reasons, though people wouldn't see it that way." He let out a sigh. "Besides, celebrity couples tend to get mobbed and something tells me you are not the sort of person who would enjoy that sort of thing."

I shuddered at the thought of being swarmed by mobs of people with cameras and flashing lights. It was giving me an anxiety attack just thinking about it.

"I… also don't think we should have… sex… again anytime soon," I said, getting on to my other condition. The disappointment on his face was clear as daylight. "I just… don't want our… relationship… to be founded only on sex."

"Oh yes, I completely agree," he said and immediately I felt my bracelet tighten on my wrist. "We need to get to know each other mentally as well as physically." I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him as he wiggled his eyebrows. He leaned forward until his lips were hovering mere centimeters from my own. "And I look forward to learning all about my new Schatz."

Then he leaned down and kissed me deeply. I felt my brain start to short circuit once more and closed my eyes and kissed him back. For a moment, I didn't care about what may come.

**Whoo boy, this was a long chapter. I did not mean to make it this long. I am so glad I decided to split the chapter into two. I was originally going to have day one of the trial in this chapter as well, but this chapter was already long enough. And I wanted them to get to their secret relationship already.**

**Next chapter, we'll be switching back to Klavier's point of view and him excitedly telling his brother about what happened. And then maybe I'll also start the trail.**

**Anyway, let me know what you think and hopefully the next chapter won't be as long. Love you all! Peace out!**


	8. Just Do It With Love

**So, it looks like Apollo and Klavier are now officially a couple! Yay! How long will it take before things go wrong? Let's find out, shall we?**

**Chapter Eight – Just Do It With Love**

**Klavier**

I was really proud of us. We lasted ten whole minutes before we ended up having sex again! I was laying on top of Apollo as we lay on the couch and I was kissing him repeatedly.

"You know," I said in between kisses, "My bed is extremely soft yet supportive. It's like laying on a cloud with the support of a king." I wish that had been the line that made us break our promise of no sex for a while.

"If your bed is so amazing, then why did you start doing me on your couch?" Apollo asked, looking at me with slight annoyance. I gave him a sheepish grin before leaning down and kissing him gently.

"I'm sorry, Schatz," I replied. "I was just so starved for you, I just had to have you right now." He gave me a look.

"I thought we weren't going to have sex for a while," he pointed out. I blinked at him.

"So, you don't want to try out my bed?" I wondered. His legs tightened around my waist and he pulled me back down on top of him with a frustrated sigh.

"Yeah, I do," he growled, kissing me hard on the mouth. I laughed and kissed him back just as passionately. My arms were already wrapped tightly around him, yet it was another matter entirely to untangle our limbs enough so that we could properly stand up.

He let out a small yelp of fright as I pulled him off the couch and began carrying him up to my bedroom. I was glad I lived alone and didn't have to risk anyone seeing us like this, though I made a mental note to clean the couch we had just made love on later. I wouldn't want to feel awkward when I had guests over.

The moment we touched my bed, I was on top of him and kissing him passionately once more. I had not really pulled out of him, so it was an easy matter getting right back into making love to him. He let out a gasp the moment I started moving inside of him and his arms tightened around my shoulders.

I began kissing him all over as I started thrusting my hips into him. I kissed every part of him that I could reach, listening to him moan with satisfaction. I felt him arch his back into me as I pressed my lips to his chest and I could feel his fingers raking down my back. I didn't mind. I just wanted to feel every part of him.

Our breaths were coming out in forced gasps, but that didn't slow me down at all. I sat back so that I could watch him writhe underneath me, admiring every inch of his body as I did so. His hands dragged down my arms as he tilted his head back with a groan. I used the opportunity to lean down and press my mouth to his throat while I grabbed his wrists and pinned them to either side of his head.

"Mein Gott, Apollo," I breathed, burying myself in his neck. "You are so…perfect."

I just loved him so much. I couldn't believe that any of this was actually happening. How had we gone from friends not speaking to each other to lovers in the span of a few days? I didn't know and I didn't care. I couldn't have asked for a better outcome.

I thrust myself harder into him and he let out a cry. I widened my mouth over his neck as I dug deeper into him, desperately wanting to hear him cry out again. His legs tightened around my waist as I rolled my hips faster and faster.

I held him tight, keeping him pinned to the bed as he began to thrash underneath me. A moment later, he let out another cry and I could feel him begin to orgasm. I grinned into his neck, continuing to thrust into him until I too orgasmed. And though I wasn't nearly as explosive as Apollo, it was still the most mind-blowing thing I had ever felt.

I held onto him tight, riding out my wave of pleasure until I eventually collapsed on top of him, completely and utterly spent. We both lay there in silence for a long while, fighting for breath and being unable to move. When I could finally feel my limbs again, I slowly rolled off of him with a sigh and reached over to my nightstand.

"So, what did you think, Schatz?" I wondered, pulling out a box of tissues to clean ourselves with. "Is my bed amazing or what?"

"Shut up," Apollo grumbled, his eyes closed with exhaustion. I couldn't help but laugh as I leaned over him with a smile.

"I'll take that as a yes, then," I replied, kissing him gently. He let out a sigh and I could see him start to relax. He only flinched slightly as I cleaned both of us up, and when I returned to his side, his eyes were back open and he was staring at me.

"I should probably go home," he muttered. I stared at him before glancing at the clock on my nightstand.

"Schatz, it's one in the morning," I told him gently. He let out a groan. "You can stay with me tonight," I pointed out, working the covers out from under us. "It is something that can happen, especially since we're dating now. Besides, think of it as repayment for when I slept over at your place."

"Don't remind me," he groaned.

He crawled under the covers with me without arguing anyway. I eagerly snuggled up close to him and quickly wrapped my arms around him before reaching over and turning off the lights. I could hear him let out a quiet sigh before he relaxed into my arms and I couldn't help but smile to myself.

Surprisingly, laying there with Apollo in my arms was somehow better than sex. Feeling him relax deeper into my embrace as he slowly fell asleep and listening to his quiet breathing was quite possibly the best feeling in the world. And he was all mine. My only fear was that I would wake up the next morning and he would be gone or that this was somehow a dream.

I fell asleep with my face buried in his neck and a smile on my face. The next morning, I was startled awake by Apollo thrashing around in my arms and shouting. He sounded quite panicked and it instantly drove all the tiredness from my limbs as I quickly shot up and looked around wildly for danger. Seeing none, I looked down at Apollo, who at this point had calmed down.

"What happened? What's wrong?" I wondered. He looked up at me, embarrassment showing on his face.

"I, um, kind of forgot where I was for a moment," he muttered. "I just didn't expect to wake up in your room."

My breathing slowed down and I couldn't help but stare affectionately down at him. I leaned over and pressed my face into his neck, hiding the smile on my face. Mein Gott, he was so adorable! Even the way he woke up was precious.

"Do you want to take a shower with me?" I asked, settling myself on top of him. He let out an annoyed groan and didn't reply. I decided to take that as a no. It took me a moment to move, as part of me just wanted to curl up with him and go back to sleep. But I couldn't. I had a bunch of cases starting to pile up. Stupid work.

I reluctantly and carefully untangled my arms from around him and rose to get ready for the day. Apollo didn't move as I did so and I assumed that he had fallen back to sleep as I went to take a shower. It did allow me to think things over now that I had the chance to come down from the high that I was feeling since last night.

I still couldn't believe at how perfectly this had all worked out. I found myself to be the luckiest man in the world to have such a wonderful person like Apollo Justice. To think that he just showed up at my house and one conversation later, we were secretly dating. Letting the hot water cascade around me, I reflected on how my life could be so perfect at the moment.

I couldn't exactly remember the moment when I realized that I was in love with Apollo. I think it was when he was encouraging me to stay true to myself and supporting me when we had called my brother to the stand during the Misham trial. He was just so passionate and kind; I was surprised that everybody who met him didn't immediately fall in love with him. And now, I was all his.

I came out of the bathroom with clean clothes and a smile on my face, but it fell when I entered my bedroom and found that Apollo had disappeared. The bed sheets were still a mess, but there wasn't a trace of him anywhere. I felt my heart pound painfully in my chest. Had he really abandoned me so quickly? Had it been a lie? Was he really just using me?

I quickly rushed out of the room and practically flew down the stairs. I stopped short when I came upon the sitting room and I nearly tripped over myself as I did. Apollo was standing in the middle of the room with only his pants on, seemingly looking for something.

"Guten Morgen, Schatz," I greeted him. He jumped, spinning towards me and I saw that he was holding a shirt in his hands. It was at that moment that I realized what was going on. He stared at me with wide eyes.

"I was lying in bed when I realized that all my clothes were still down here," he explained, looking away awkwardly. Then he frowned and narrowed his eyes at me. "You threw my clothes everywhere that I'm having trouble finding everything."

I grinned sheepishly at him as he looked down at the shirt in his hands.

"This isn't even mine," he grumbled, tossing it onto the floor.

I quickly stepped into the room and made my way over to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and gave him a quick kiss, smiling gently down at him.

"Do you want me to help you look?" I offered.

"If you wouldn't mind," he sighed, pressing his face into my chest for a brief moment. "This is kind of your fault, after all."

"You could have stopped me," I pointed out as I released him and started looking around the room for the rest of his things.

"Shut up."

It didn't take long for the two of us to find where I had flung the rest of Apollo's clothes. I offered to take him to work, but he quickly refused before I could finish, flatly saying that he was never getting on my "death trap" of a hog again. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I have a car too, Liebling," I pointed out to him.

"Oh, of course, you do!" he suddenly shouted, throwing his arms in the air. "Of course you would have a car as well as a motorcycle! Because the big star prosecutor gets paid in six figure salaries while us pathetic defense attorneys have to scrounge on pennies to get by. You know what I get paid in? IOUs! Come in my office sometime and I can show you the drawer full of IOUs I get from all my clients!"

I gave him a charming smile and bent over to look him in the eye.

"Oh, I'd love to 'come' in your office," I replied in a smooth voice.

"God damn it," he snarled, turning his back on me in anger. I took a step forward and pressed my face into the back of his neck and he let out a sigh, leaning into me.

"So, do you want a ride or not?" I wondered. He let out another sigh.

"I guess," he mumbled.

We stood like that for a long moment before we finally decided to move. I led the way towards my garage where I kept my car and my motorcycle. My car wasn't nearly as fancy as my hog. I mostly used it if I needed to go somewhere without drawing attention to myself. But it was still a slick, stylish car. I still like to drive in comfort, after all.

Apollo didn't complain as he got into the passenger side and after a moment of looking around the inside, he sat back with a sigh and closed his eyes. I got into the driver's seat and started it up, looking over at him.

"Tired, Schatz?" I asked him.

"Kind of," he muttered. "I haven't been getting a whole lot of sleep lately. I think it's this case. It's been a strange case all the way through." He wouldn't look at me as he spoke, which made me think that the case was only part of the reason why he wasn't getting enough sleep. I had a feeling that the main reason was because of me.

"You don't have to lie, Herr Forehead," I told him. "I know I've been causing you agony for the past week. I know I came on kind of strong and I understand that scared you. You don't have to spare my feelings over it."

He opened his eyes and glanced at me.

"I shouldn't have tried avoiding you like a child," he replied. "I take responsibility for my actions. But I'm serious about the case. It just doesn't make sense. Why would someone kill a security guard who didn't do much to stand out? Why would they blackmail a man into framing someone else? It just doesn't add up."

I had to agree with him about that. This case was just getting more and more complicated by the second. It didn't help that we had no decisive evidence and very few clues to go on. Maybe now that Apollo and I were dating, we could join forces and work out exactly what was going on around here. He smirked when I pitched him my idea of sharing clues.

"You know, that's exactly the sort of thing I was worried that people would accuse us of doing," he replied. "But, then again, Mr. Wright told me that the defense and prosecution should work together to uncover the truth."

"Plus, we work well together," I pointed out with a smile.

"I can't argue with that," he replied.

A few minutes later, we were pulling up to the building that housed the Wright Anything Agency. Apollo quickly unbuckled himself, started to open the door, then hesitated. Then, he suddenly leaned over and gave me a deep kiss. I melted the instant his lips met mine.

"Thanks for the ride," he said quietly when he pulled away.

"Anytime, Schatz," I replied, trying to keep my voice from shaking. He gave me a smile and I think my heart stopped at that moment.

My eyes followed his every movement as he got out of the car and made his way over to the building. I waited a few more moments before finally driving off. I made it to work in record time, but it felt strange arriving on something other than my hog. Something told me I could get used to it, though.

Work was standard enough. I was up to my armpits in extra cases, thanks to my impromptu day off. It didn't help that Herr Miles Edgeworth was the chief prosecutor now. I couldn't help but admire the man, but he did have a tendency to go overboard with assigning cases. Then again, he was fairly new at being the chief prosecutor. I was just glad that it was Friday.

In the small amount of time I had to myself around lunch time, I made sure to send Apollo a text officially asking him out on a proper date. I took my time typing it, making sure to put in my usual flare and poetry when asking him.

My text ran as follows: "My dearest Schatz, tomorrow is the day that most have deemed most romantic and since we are now officially lovers in the night, I was hoping to sweep you off your feet and bring you to someplace special in the hopes of growing closer."

It took him about half an hour before he finally replied.

APOLLO: …Are you asking me out?

KLAVIER: That was the idea, yes. ;)

I could almost see him rolling his eyes at that. He eventually texted back, saying that this time, I had to pick what we did. I couldn't stop a broad grin from breaking out on my face and I told him that I was absolutely willing to do that.

I decided to visit my brother in the morning of that Saturday, since visiting hours would be just beginning and I would have all the time I needed with him. Since this was a normal visit, I was led into the normal visiting room with the glass window in between us.

He looked vaguely annoyed when he was led into the room, but he brightened considerably when he saw me. Well, as considerably as he could when he is mein bruder. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards as he sat down on the other side of the glass.

"Klavier," he greeted casually once we were situated. "You look to be in higher spirits today." My own smile did not falter from my face.

"Am I that obvious?" I asked.

"I take it you worked things out with Mr. Justice," Kristoph replied. I couldn't help but let out a dream filled sigh.

"We didn't just work things out, bro," I said, the smile growing on my face. "Apollo and I are officially dating now!"

His eyes visibly widened with surprise as I explained to him what happened. He didn't speak and just stared at me for a long moment after I told him.

"Well…that was fast," he muttered eventually.

Too late, I remembered my promise to Apollo that I would keep our relationship secret. I flinched slightly at how quick I was to tell Kristoph, but at the same time, I knew I could trust mein bruder to keep our secret. No matter what, we always kept each other's secrets. Besides, it's not like he could go to the media with this info.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" I asked. Blushing, I added, "I, er, kind of promised Apollo I would keep our relationship a secret. He's afraid that people will accuse us of letting each other win in trials if they were to find out about us."

"A reasonable assumption," Kristoph agreed. "Though I'm sure you would easily be able to work it out. I think it's more that Mr. Justice is a very private person. Even when he was working for me, he wouldn't talk about his personal life at all. I don't think he would like annoying paparazzi hounding him for stories about dating the famous rock star prosecutor, Klavier Gavin. He looked put off just from his interview after the trial that indicted that former atrocious band mate of yours."

I flinched at the mention of Daryan. I didn't really like to think about him or what he did to me. And to frame a child for murder…there was no way I could ever forgive him.

"You saw that interview?" I wondered. It was true that Apollo and I both gave a small interview after that trial. Apollo only answered one or two questions before it turned to mostly about me and what was going to happen with my band. I didn't really remember any of it since I had given so many interviews before.

"We get to watch the news for an hour every day," Kristoph explained. "They asked one question about something having to do with his personal life and he never answered it."

"So, you won't tell anyone, right?" I repeated after thinking it over for a moment.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," he replied with a small smile. I let out a sigh of relief. "So, where are you taking Mr. Justice for your date tonight?"

"I'm not sure," I replied. "I'd like to something nice and take him somewhere where we can just talk, but of course it can't be anywhere where we would be easily identified as a couple. I also don't want to scare him off with anything too fancy."

"I hear the Space Center is nice," Kristoph suggested. "You remember how I used to take you there when you were a child?" I smiled warmly at him.

"I remember," I replied fondly. "It would be nice to go back, wouldn't it?" I looked over at him with curiosity. "How have you been doing by the way? You seemed kind of annoyed when you first came in."

He let out a frustrated sigh. "I hate to bring him up again, but my cell is not that far from Daryan Crescend's cell," he told me. "All he ever seems to do is complain and it's been driving me nuts. As you'd imagine, he and I don't get along very well."

"I'm sorry, bro," I said. "I know you two didn't like each other even when you weren't both in jail. I guess you two just had clashing personalities."

"You can say that again," Kristoph growled. "Plus, he has the worst fashion sense I have ever seen! How could he call himself a professional and look like a shark is about to eat him?"

It was true that Kristoph was always judgmental over who I hung out with growing up. He tolerated most of my friends, but I remember he immediately hated Daryan upon meeting him. There was just something about him that Kristoph couldn't stand, though when I asked, he always just said that he thought Daryan would be a bad influence on me. Now, to be fair, Daryan would tell me just how much he hated my brother every chance he got. When Kristoph first got arrested, he would brag about how Kristoph "got what was coming to him."

"What does Daryan complain about anyway?" I wondered, shaking off the memories.

"You, mostly," Kristoph replied. "He keeps saying you 'betrayed' him. I keep trying to tell him that if anything, he betrayed you, but he won't listen to reason. And he's a bratty child who just tells me to 'shut it' every time I try to speak."

"I'm sorry, Kris," I told him. "Maybe I should talk to him."

Kristoph scoffed and tossed his hair. "It wouldn't do you any good," he replied. "He's completely unreasonable."

"Well, he would be with someone he hates," I pointed out.

"True enough," Kristoph agreed. "By the way, is it true you're working on the case of a murdered security guard?" I blinked in surprise at him.

"Yes," I replied. "How did you know about that?"

"Because he used to work here, actually," he casually replied, as if it was no big deal. "Mostly the night shift. A lot of the prisoners here liked him because he would tell them jokes. I was always trying to sleep at that time, so I kind of found him annoying."

"Interesting," I said thoughtfully. I knew that Herr Stick worked at the prison, but I didn't know that he helped with the prisoners like that. I thought he only worked at the detention center, not the actual prison.

The two of us talked for a while more. I told Kristoph about how we had a suspect and how Apollo would be defending him in court. Like myself, Kris knew to take a case seriously when Herr Justice was the defense. Kristoph claimed that it was because he had trained him so well that he was a force to be reckoned with.

Eventually though, I still had some things to take care of before I met up with Apollo, so I was forced to bid mein brother farewell for now. As I was standing and getting ready to leave, Kristoph suddenly addressed me again.

"By the way, tell Mr. Justice that he's more than welcome to visit me at any time," he said. "It gets kind of lonely with just you and the occasional guard to talk to. Though he did betray me as well, I still do enjoy his company."

"I'll try, bro," I replied. "But I think it might be difficult for him. I think he might be afraid of you since your breakdown at the Misham trial."

A wicked grin formed on his face. "Oh, he doesn't have to worry about that," he told me. "I wouldn't try to bite him or anything…often." I rolled my eyes at him.

"You're so overly dramatic, bro," I stated.

"Said the perfectionist rock star," he shot back.

"…Touché."

**I'm going to end this chapter here because this chapter has become shockingly long and I really don't have anything else I need to have happen right now. Next chapter, we'll hopefully actually start the trial and see how Apollo and Klavier act in the courtroom now that they're dating. And of course, we'll see their first official date. Let me know what you think so far! Night Witch, out.**


	9. Take You to the Other Side

**These chapters really end up being longer than I meant them to be. Eh, what are you gonna do? Anyway, you all are staying inside and staying safe. Don't risk getting sick for anything that isn't an emergency or absolutely necessary. Fill your time by reading fan fictions! This is the perfect time to do so!**

**Also, once again, we will be backing up a bit to where Klavier had just dropped off Apollo at work.**

**Chapter Nine – Take You to the Other Side**

**Apollo**

I tried not to look too put together when I got into work. I certainly didn't want Mr. Wright and Trucy to think that something good was going on in my life and try to pry further into what happened after I had left. There was really nothing I could do about the fact that I was wearing the same clothes from yesterday, but I didn't think they would notice.

I guess I should have known that they would pick up on something. As soon as I stepped into the office, Trucy and Mr. Wright looked up from what they were doing and stared at me with wide eyes. I didn't even get the chance to ask why they were staring at me before they were on their feet and shouting.

"Oh my gosh, Polly," Trucy said coming over to me. "What happened to you yesterday?"

"What?" I started before getting interrupted by Mr. Wright.

"Look, I know you were kind of mad at me, but taking one day off of work couldn't have been that bad, could it?" he asked.

I stared in confusion at them. What was wrong with them? Surely I didn't look that bad, did I? I ran my fingers through my hair as I opened my mouth to ask them what they were talking about when I suddenly realized why they were freaking out.

"Guys," I said with a sigh. "Calm down. I just forgot to put hair gel on this morning."

I was cut off as Trucy suddenly threw her arms around me and sobbed in a loud voice. Mr. Wright had his face in his hands and was slowly sitting down, as if overwhelmed by everything around him. I couldn't help but let out an annoyed sigh.

"It's really no big deal, Truce," I gasped as she squeezed the breath out of me. She didn't listen to me and it took a good five or six minutes to squirm out of her grasp. I immediately went over to my chair, ignoring them both, and pulled out the bottle of extra hair gel I kept specifically for moments like this.

When I came out of the bathroom after finally getting my hair in order (Gavin had run his hands through my hair while he was ravishing me so often last night that it looked like a mass of fly aways and frizz), I was annoyed to find Mr. Wright hyperventilating into a paper bag while Trucy was patting him on the back and weeping.

"Did you two forget to have breakfast or something this morning?" I wondered, going back over to my chair.

"Polly! You're ok!" Trucy exclaimed happily upon seeing me. I only barely managed to stop myself from rolling my eyes at her. It must have been a full moon tonight or something.

"Did you and Mr. Wright happen to find any more clues yesterday?" I asked her instead. Her face fell and she began shuffling her feet.

"Sorry Polly, no," she replied. "Even with daddy helping, we couldn't find anything that could help Mr. Curity."

"It's not your fault, Truce," I told her. "If we're having this much trouble, we can only hope that the prosecution is having just as hard a time. It was one of the cleanest crime scenes we've ever seen."

"The scene is also over a week old," Mr. Wright pointed out, turning to us thoughtfully. "I think at this point you would have better luck trying to find testimony and seeing which piece doesn't fit together."

"I don't know, Mr. Wright," I sighed. "If there were any witnesses, I think they would have come forward by now."

"There might not have been any witnesses to the crime," Mr. Wright agreed. "But there could be people who can verify alibis and tell us who came into the building and when. They can tell us if there was anyone who shouldn't have been there or if anyone was acting weird."

It was true. We were just looking at the case from one angle. If we couldn't find anyone to say who did the crime, perhaps we could find people who could tell us who _didn't_ do the crime. We just had to turn our thinking around.

"I just hope we get to see the security tapes before the trial starts," I muttered. The first day of the trial would start on Monday. I was nervous about it for more than one reason.

I truly did believe that Mr. Curity was innocent, but it was going to be hard to find concrete proof. Something told me that we couldn't rely on just the security tapes for the entire trial, otherwise the police wouldn't have been as uncertain about their case as we were.

The other more obvious reason was my new secret relationship with Prosecutor Gavin. I didn't know what might happen when we met in court. I knew I wasn't going to let up on my defense as long as I believed my client innocent. But at the same time, could I really trust Gavin to do the same, thinking only of the case and not of me? I wasn't too sure.

I got a text from him around lunch time asking me out Saturday, but he used such annoyingly fancy metaphors that it took me a while to realize that was what he was doing. Making sure that Trucy and Mr. Wright were not watching, I quickly texted him back, also making sure to put my phone on vibrate. The last thing I needed was Trucy cheerfully asking who was constantly texting me.

Unfortunately, by the end of the day we still hadn't gotten word of the security tapes and I was afraid that I would be going into the trial with absolutely nothing. I made sure to send an angry text to Emma, stating how annoyed I was that I still hadn't gotten to see them. I didn't think it would take that long to watch them all or get clearance or whatever. If I couldn't watch them, how was I supposed to make a case on Monday?

"Hey Polly!" Trucy called suddenly just as I was stepping out of the office, breaking me out of my thoughts. I turned with a sigh, the day having drained all of my energy.

"What's up, Trucy?" I asked her, trying to keep the tiredness out of my voice.

"I was just wondering if you were doing anything tomorrow," she said, coming up to me with a smile. I stiffened but she didn't seem to notice as she continued. "It's the opening weekend for the new Grant Clark movie and I thought we could go together!"

I stared at her in confusion.

"Who's Grant Clark?" I wondered. She rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"Come on, Polly!" she said. "Grant Clark! He's only the most famous actor at the moment! And he's absolutely beautiful! I've had a major crush on him since I first saw him." She started bouncing on the front of her feet, looking at me excitedly. "So, you wanna go?"

Now, in most sitcoms and cartoons, the protagonist would say yes in an effort to not disappoint their friend or let on that they already have other plans. Then "comedic" antics would happen as they go back and forth from the two people until it all came crashing down around them and the two people would find out about what was going on. I always hated that formula whenever I saw it happen in shows.

Thankfully, this story does not go like that and I was fully prepared to feel the full wrath of Trucy's disappointment.

"Sorry Truce," I told her gently. "I kind of already made other plans that I can't change." I tried not to flinch as her face fell. "But we can go on Sunday or sometime next week."

"I guess that's ok," she replied, brightening slightly. "So, what are these other plans?"

Shit. I should have known that she would ask me that. And I couldn't lie to her; she would pick up on it in an instant.

Before I could even answer, however, she smiled and shook her head.

"It's ok, Polly," she said. "I know you don't want to tell me. I can see it on your face; you're having a panic attack just thinking about it, so I won't pry."

I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Truce," I told her. "And I promise we'll hang out real soon, ok?"

"I'm holding you to that," she replied.

I didn't really do anything after work. Like I had said, I had no life. I texted Clay a couple of times as well as Gavin. My new secret partner was rather quiet in where he was going to take me that Saturday night. I was pretty sure it was actually because he had no idea where we were going to go, but he kept saying he wanted to keep it a surprise.

He drove up to my apartment building that Saturday afternoon in his car, where I was waiting for him outside. I was thankful that he was taking the "secret" part of our relationship seriously, if using his car instead of his motorcycle meant anything. He waited until I was actually buckled in the passenger seat before he leaned over and kissed me in greeting.

"Are you ready, Schatz?" he asked when he leaned back. I gave him a look.

"Ready for what?" I wondered. "You still haven't told me what we were doing."

"Well, there's no fun in a surprise if I tell you what it is now, is there?" he replied, one of his famous charming smiles on his face. I really didn't feel like arguing with him about that, so instead I just mumbled something incomprehensible under my breath.

The drive was mostly quiet. Gavin was quick to turn on the stereo which blasted (to my horror) his own music. He was nice enough to turn it to a tolerable volume, but it still tried its hardest to make my ears bleed.

Finally, to my ever-lasting relief, he was pulling the car into a parking spot, stating that we had arrived. Stepping out of the car, I couldn't figure out how I felt that he had brought me to the Space Center. On one hand, I always loved coming here. This was the pinnacle of Clay's dream come true. On the other hand, I really didn't want to run into Clay while I was with Gavin. I had no doubt that Clay would keep our relationship a secret, but that wasn't the problem. I didn't want Gavin to know about Clay. Even Trucy didn't know about Clay.

"Why did you pick a place like this?" I asked, trying to keep my tone a lighter neutral.

He walked over to my side. "Testing the waters," he replied, leaning against his car. "I'm still not sure what your likes and dislikes are. I thought the Space Center would be a good getting to know you ice breaker. And if anyone asks, we can say we're here researching a case."

I didn't know what to say, so I just led the way towards the entrance, trying not to walk too fast so we could still talk but not make it look like we were together. Gavin had his hands in his pockets and was taking his time behind me, smiling and pointing at everyone he passed. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him.

"Have you ever been to the Space Center before Sch-Apollo?" Gavin asked when he was near enough to speak.

"I came here all the time in high school, actually," I replied. "My best friend wanted to be an astronaut growing up, so we used to come and hang out here all the time. It was like a second home to us. He actually just recently got accepted into the space program."

"Really?" he asked, his eyes widening. "That's amazing! Good for him!"

"Yeah," I said, a smile forming on my face. "We've both finally achieved our dreams now. He always encourages me when I don't know what to do and I always encourage him." I looked over at him and tried not to feel uncomfortable under the fond smile on his face. "What about you? Have you ever been here before?"

"A couple of times when I was a kid," Gavin told me. "Mein bruder used to bring here a lot when our parents were…away. When I was a kid, I would change my dream pretty much every week, but Kristoph would put up with my fantasies for whatever reason. During one summer, I was determined to be a space man, so Kristoph took me here."

I tried to envision a tiny Klavier Gavin pestering his brother to bring him to the Space Center and I couldn't help but laugh at the idea. He glared at me for a moment before laughing along-side me.

We had cleared the entrance and had started to wander towards some of the exhibits. I had been there so many times that I practically knew everything by heart, but never the less, I strode beside Gavin taking in the sights. It didn't matter how many times I came here, it was still exciting every time.

"So," Gavin said suddenly while we were reading facts about the last space mission. "What's your opinion on the death penalty?" I gave him a look.

"Really? You're asking me this early?" I wondered. "Why are you even bringing that up?"

"You said to save the capital punishment talk for the second date," he replied with one of his smug grins. "Which is what we are on right now." I rolled my eyes.

"No, you said that," I replied. "And I didn't think you were serious."

"Oh, I'm always serious when it comes to what should and shouldn't happen on dates, Herr Justice," he said with a smirk. I flinched.

"Don't call it that," I growled under my breath at him. "Not while we're in public!"

"Sorry, Herr Justice."

I felt a pinch of anxiety start to creep around inside me as we moved on. I was keeping a close eye out for Clay, desperately hoping that he wouldn't be here that day. It wasn't that I didn't trust Clay. As I said before, I would trust him with my life. I didn't want him to cause a scene right there in the Space Center though. And I certainly wasn't ready for him to meet Prosecutor Gavin. That was a disaster waiting to happen.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt a sudden hand on my shoulder. I spun around to see Gavin staring down at me with concern in his blue eyes.

"Are you alright, Schatz?" he asked in a quiet voice. "You seem preoccupied and you keep looking around like a ghost is after you."

"I'm fine," I replied, trying to force myself to relax. "It's just hard to make it look like we aren't on a you-know-what." He let out a gentle laugh.

"You need to relax," he said. "People will notice you more if you're constantly on edge looking over your shoulder like that."

"S-Sorry," I muttered. He laughed again.

"Oh, how I long to kiss those lips of yours," he murmured, affection burning in his voice. I felt my face heat up even further and I had to look away from him.

As I looked away, I suddenly spotted something in the corner of my eye that made my blood run cold. Or, more of a someone. A familiar someone. The very someone I _didn't_ want to run into while we were here.

"You know, they have the entire HAT-1 rocket on the other side of the museum," I said quickly, starting to shove the rock star in the opposite direction. "Maybe we should check it out. It's really amazing you know."

Gavin, taken completely off guard, turned his head to look at me with wide eyes, though he put up no resistance to my shoving him. He gave me one of his cocky smiles that had a hint of suggestion in it as his eyes lit up.

"Oh my Schatz," he practically purred. "This is all a bit sudden, don't you think? I suppose you would know this place better than I, though,"

That made me stop in my tracks and I gave him a look.

"What?" I asked, cocking my head.

"I have to say that breaking into a rocket ship to make out or what have you seems extremely bold, even for me, but I'm totally into it if you are," he continued, the grin on his face getting bigger.

"_What?!_" I repeated, a lot louder than I meant to.

"I didn't think you'd be this horny after my comment," he said and I couldn't tell if he was joking or not. "But if we want to sneak away to do something naughty, you're going to have to be not so obvious about it."

"Wh-What? No!" I stammered. "I just…I didn't…I mean…!"

I was saved from further humiliation as there was a sudden tap on my shoulder and a familiar voice right behind me, yet close to my ear.

"So, Apollo," I heard Clay's voice say, making me flinch. "Are you going to introduce me or are you just going to cause an even bigger scene?"

…Damn it.

**I'm going to end this chapter here. I was originally going have other things happen during this date, but that's going to have to move to the next chapter. I swear the trial is coming soon. It will be either at the end of the next chapter or the beginning of the chapter after that, but it's coming!**

**Anyway, Klavier and Clay are about to meet. That should be fun. And Klavier has at least one surprise for Apollo. Look forward to that. This chapter was kind of all over the place, but hopefully you enjoyed. And we'll get to see more of Apollo and Klavier dating next time. Fun. Leave a comment telling me what you think and be sure to stay safe and smart out there!**


	10. Don't You Think It's Weird?

**So, Clay and Klavier are about to meet and Apollo's already acting paranoid. Just wait until he actually has something to be paranoid about. Anyway, chapter ten.**

**Chapter Ten – Don't You Think It's Weird?**

**Apollo**

I tried not to panic as I turned around to face my best friend who was understandably looking confused at me. Out of the corner of my eye, Gavin was giving me an amused grin, with a slight cock of the eyebrow. We were all silent for a moment.

"Th-This is Clay Terran," I stated at last. "He's the friend I was talking about. Clay, this is Klavier Gavin."

Clay's face lit up at this information. "Klavier Gavin?" he repeated. "As in Prosecutor Gavin? Oh my god! Apollo has told me so much about you!" I flinched as Gavin let out a laugh, shaking Clay's eager hand.

"All good things, I hope," he replied with a smile.

"Eh," was Clay's reply. My friend turned and gave me a look. "Jeez, Apollo," he started. "I know I told you to make up with the guy but I didn't think you'd-" I cut him off with an angry punch to the arm.

Gavin stared at me for a moment before turning back to Clay with a smile on his face.

"So, I have you to thank, do I?" he asked. "Well, danke. I would have hated to see my friendship with Apollo end after one little fight."

"It's ok, you don't have to pretend," I muttered to him, keeping my eyes on the floor. "Clay already knows about…us. Or at least about that night."

Clay nodded as Gavin frowned.

"So, are you two here on a date?" he asked with an all knowing grin. I flinched again.

"You can't tell anyone though," I ordered him. "Our reputations as lawyers are at stake here, so no one can know about us."

"Is that so?" Clay wondered. "Well, you always know that your secret is safe with me, Apollo. I will guard it with my life."

"Danke, Herr Terran," Gavin said, smiling once more. "Apollo is lucky to have you as his friend."

"I keep telling him that but he never believes me," Clay replied with a big, stupid grin.

I had to suppress a groan. "Well Clay," I said hurriedly. "I'm sure you have a lot of work to do now that you're in training and all that, so we won't keep you anymore. Besides, we really should be getting on."

"Actually, I've got an hour long break now," Clay replied, the stupid grin still on his face.

"He can come with us if he wants, Schatz," Gavin said. "We'll look more natural if there are three of us and I would like to know both you and your delightful friend better."

"Fine," I sighed. "But I have to warn you, Clay can be a bit…out there."

"I'm taking that as a compliment," Clay said. I couldn't help but roll my eyes as we began our walk through the museum once more.

Clay started acting like a tour guide, leading us through the museum with arms outstretched as he explained various aspects of the center with a smug note to his voice. Gavin watched him with an amused grin on his face.

"So, Herr Terran," Gavin said after a while. "Perhaps you can give me more insight into Apollo's frame of mind." My eyes widened as Clay turned to look at him curiously.

"What do you mean?" he wondered.

"He has given me very little about his own personal life," Gavin told him, glancing at me. "I didn't even know about you until just a moment ago. What I know of Apollo is mostly just his work life."

"I'm a private person," I muttered defensively.

"Well, I can try to help," Clay said, ignoring me. "But just be warned, I already have a list of things Apollo does and doesn't like me talking about when it comes to him. And I'll tell you right now, childhood is not something you're allowed to ask him about."

Gavin gave me a wide-eyed look and opened his mouth as if he was about to ask me why before he suddenly changed his mind. Instead, he turned and smiled gently at the two of us.

"So, how did the two of you meet?" he asked. "Or am I not allowed to know that?"

Clay and I exchanged glances before answering.

"We met in middle school," I said shortly.

"I had been crying because my mother had died," Clay explained with a small sigh. "Apollo came over and asked what was wrong. So I told him and we talked for hours about…you know…family and stuff like that. He taught me how to cheer myself up whenever I needed to and we've been friends ever since."

"That is a wonderful story," Gavin said with a smile on his face. I could see that he had caught Clay's hesitation, however, but for whatever reason he decided not to comment on it. "The darkest times are when you learn who your true friends are."

A strange, sad look passed through his eyes when he said this, but it was gone before I could even blink and the relaxed smile settled back onto his face.

Clay then started grilling Gavin about everything he could from when he decided to pick up music to why he was also a prosecutor to how he and I had first met (I had told Clay the tale of our first encounter, but he wanted to hear Gavin's side of the story). Gavin answered every one of his questions with the same calm patience that made me admire him in the first place.

I was a lot more relaxed than usual as it was nice to just walk beside them and listen to them talk. They seemed to be getting along well, which I guess was a good sign. It was better than one or both of them hating the other, at least. And I was more than content to just let Clay fill in my story for me.

We wandered around the Center for a good while until Clay suddenly had the bright idea to show the two of us the top secret mission they were working on. He led us to a quieter section of the Space Center; a place I had been to already once or twice. It was a section that was mostly for employees, though a few patrons mingled about here or there.

"Apollo and I came here so often when we were kids that we were kind of considered unofficial employees or family here," Clay explained as he led us even further. "Now I actually do work here, so it's even better."

He went over to a keyboard on the wall and punched in a long number, opening a door nearby. We walked down the long tunnel, gawking at the modern marvels of the Center before it opened up into a large room with a magnificent rocket in the middle. "HAT-2" was painted in bold, clear lettering on the side of the rocket.

"Wow," Gavin whistled, looking up at the structure. "That is amazing, Herr Terran."

"Isn't it though?" Clay said, excitement shining in his eyes. "If I can complete my training in time, I'll get to be one of the astronauts who rides this baby into space!"

"That's awesome, Clay," I said earnestly. He smiled back at me.

"Unfortunately, this is as close as we can get to the rocket," Clay explained, looking over at us. "But it's closer than what most people get to see at any rate. Only authorized personnel are allowed to actually get up and close."

"Amazing," Gavin said with a pleasant smile.

He was giving me a strange, lustful look as Clay turned back towards the rocket, sending a shiver through me. I could tell what was going through his mind at the moment and I tried to ignore him, instead focusing on whatever Clay was saying.

"Why doesn't it seem like there's anyone here?" I wondered, looking around.

"They're probably all on break or working somewhere else," Clay replied. "Speaking of which, I should be getting back to training soon." He glanced over at me. "Can you two get back on your own ok?"

"I think we can manage not to get lost," Gavin said before I could speak. Clay grinned.

"It was nice to meet you, Prosecutor Gavin," he told the prosecutor, taking him by the hand.

"Likewise, Herr Terran," Gavin replied. "It is good to see Herr Forehead have such a great friend such as yourself. The three of us must do this again sometime."

"Just as long as Apollo's not a paranoid grump the whole time," my dear old friend laughed, giving me a look. I glared at him.

"I'm not a paranoid grump," I growled. "I'm a private person."

Clay, instead of answering, just winked at me with a big, stupid grin on his face before turning and making his way back down the hall. Gavin watched him go and the moment my friend was out of sight, he was shoving me up against the wall and pressing his mouth to mine.

I made a note of surprise as he wrapped his arms around me, pressing every inch of himself against me. His tongue invaded my mouth and I felt my own arms automatically wrap around his shoulders as I kissed him back, which just seemed to excite him more.

"Your friend seems amazing, Schatz," he said, taking his tongue out just enough to speak.

"Yeah," I agreed with a gasp. "When you put the two of us together, we tend to balance each other out."

"I don't know why you tried to hide him from me," he said as he began kissing at my jaw. I didn't reply because I honestly didn't have an answer to that. Also, Klavier Gavin's mouth on my skin tended to make my brain explode.

"Gott, I've been wanting to get you alone since you made the idea of sneaking off to a quiet place to make out," he breathed, pressing his lips to my throat.

"That was your idea," I growled. My grip on him tightened as he pressed his lips harder against my neck. "Y-You're not going to try to have sex with me right here, are you?" I panted as I felt his hands run down my sides.

"Well, I was kind of hoping we could do it in one of these fine rockets," he said. There was only the barest hint in his voice that told me he was joking.

"I'm pretty sure that's illegal," I pointed out with a groan. He let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine," he said, though he continued to kiss all over my face and neck. I couldn't stop myself from letting out a sigh from his touch as I began to relax against his lips.

"Do you have a strategy ready for the trial on Monday?" I asked him, closing my eyes. "I know there haven't been a lot of clues to the case. Or at least, none that I have seen."

"Why yes, actually," he replied, straightening so he could look at me with a smile. "You see I-!" He suddenly froze and the smile dropped from his face to be replaced with a look of panic and uncertainty. I stared at him in surprise.

"Y-You what?" I asked him. He quickly averted his eyes and shook his head.

"I, um, just remembered," he started over. "I have the security tapes of the Arena in my car for you. The police are done looking them over, so you can have them now."

I let out a sigh of relief.

"It's about time," I muttered. "I'm going to have to look them over all day today and tomorrow if I want to have any chance in court." I leaned up to give him a light kiss before continuing. "But I thought Ema was going to give them to me."

"Well, she thinks I did something to make you mad at me and I haven't told her yet that we're 'friends' again," he explained with a grin. "She probably hopes that if I gave them to you myself, we would have to work through our differences."

"I didn't know she cared that much about you," I laughed, knowing how Ema constantly complained about the rock star prosecutor. "I'll have to keep an eye on the two of you. I don't want Ema of all people to be my competition."

He laughed before leaning forward and kissing me deeply.

"You don't have to worry about that, Schatz," he murmured when he finally pulled back. His eyes were sparkling with affection as he gazed at me. He opened his mouth as if he wanted to say more, but couldn't bring himself to do it. "Besides," he said eventually. "I think she's only doing it so that I'll, in her words, 'Stop moping'."

"Yeah, that sounds like Ema," I replied.

"Indeed," he sighed. There was a pause, then- "So about having sex…"

"Seriously?" I hissed.

"I'm sorry, Schatz, I'm super horny right now," he said, a big stupid grin on his face. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him.

"Fine," I sighed as he pressed his lips to the side of my neck. "But, please, not here. I could never do it in a public place like this. Especially when my best friend works here."

"Ok then," he replied. I could tell that he was enjoying this. "We can just have sex in my car then." I let out a groan.

"_No_," I said firmly. He pulled back to give me a pouting look.

"What if we were to drive somewhere secluded first?"

"No. Car. Sex."

He let out a defeated sigh, putting a hand over his heart as if he were wounded.

"Ah Schatz, you have beaten me," he said, trying to sound poetic. "I will take you back to my place and make sweet love to you for the rest of the day."

I opened my mouth to point out that I still had those security tapes to look over, but he was already leaning forward and kissing me deeply once more. It was then that I decided to give myself over to my desires and kissed him back just as fiercely.

I always had tomorrow to build my case anyways.

**It's been over a month since I last posted a chapter, I realized. So I'm going to end this one here. I decided them actually looking over the tapes would be boring and I need some time to figure out what's going to be shown anyway.**

**Next chapter is going to be in Klavier's point of view and we're FINALLY going to start this damn trial! We're going to get to see Klavier and Apollo struggle to keep their relationship out of the court. Who knows how well that will go.**


	11. Danger, Danger, Danger in Your Eyes

**So, we're finally getting into the trial of Ed Curity. I know roughly what's going to happen, but just be warned that this is my first real attempt at a mystery. It's gonna be kind of rough. I apologize in advance.**

**Chapter Eleven – Danger, Danger, Danger in Your Eyes**

**Klavier**

Apollo ended up staying the night at my place. I still had trouble describing the sheer joy I had when I woke up with him in my arms. The moment I woke I couldn't help but wrap myself tighter around him, feeling him wriggle deeper into my embrace. His breathing was peaceful and he looked more relaxed than I had seen him in days.

In the few days that we had been dating, I could tell that Apollo wasn't the most intimate person. I could tell that he was trying, but he didn't express affection quite like I did. But that was ok for me. I loved every bit of him, even when he was pretending to be annoyed by me. Still, I was glad to see him start to open up to me.

Even so, I was delighted and surprised when I was about to drift back to sleep and he decided at that moment to roll over and start nibbling playfully at my neck. I couldn't help but giggle and gasp as I felt his lips move across my skin. Mein Schatz ignored my half-hearted struggles to escape his affection, especially once he found the most sensitive part of my neck.

He somehow ended up on top of me, his nibbles turning into kisses as he continued to press his mouth into my throat. I wrapped my arms tightly around him and let out a sigh of pleasure as he did so. I could easily get used to this.

"So, mein Schatz," I said when I could speak. "Did you sleep well?"

"Well enough," he muttered reluctantly, almost like he was ashamed of something. "Your bed is way more comfortable than mine."

"You know, you can stay here whenever you want," I told him, my heart thumping at the thought. "We don't have to have sex in order for you to sleep here. I want mein home to be your home as well."

I could hear a sharp intake of breath and feel his sigh on my neck.

"Thanks," he replied in a quiet tone. "I'll think about it." There was a long, peaceful moment of silence before he suddenly spoke again. "If I am going to spend nights here, I'm definitely going to need to keep hair gel handy. I definitely don't want a repeat of what happened the other day."

I squirmed a little to look at him. "What happened the other day?" I wondered.

"Mr. Wright and Trucy had a huge freak out because my hair wasn't styled the way they were used to," he said, rolling his eyes at the memory. "Sometimes I wonder how Mr. Wright ever became an attorney in the first place."

I couldn't help but laugh at the thought of it.

"Well, for what it's worth, I think you look just as cute with your hair all natural like that," I told him. His face immediately turned red and he buried it in my neck again without replying. "So, what are you planning for the rest of the day?"

He let out a groan. "I still have that security footage to look over," he muttered. "And with the trial tomorrow, I'm probably going to have to spend all day staring at them and hoping to find something interesting."

"I wish you the best of luck," I said in the most sympathetic voice I could muster. "I will say there is no footage of Herr Stick being murdered. We'll have to figure out whether or not any of the footage is evidence enough to prove one way or another who the murderer is."

He let out another groan. "This case just keeps getting better and better," he sighed.

* * *

I gave Apollo a ride to the Wright Anything Agency right after breakfast. He told me that Trucy and Herr Wright were going to help him look over the tapes, so I didn't have to worry about him at all. It was just as well. I still had to organize my own arguments for the trial tomorrow and sort through all the relevant evidence.

I felt rather conflicted with myself. When Apollo had asked me about the case during our date, I had almost told him my entire strategy for the upcoming trial. I had managed to catch myself in time, but looking into those beautiful brown eyes of his just made me want to blurt out every single one of my thoughts and secrets. Part of me desperately wanted to tell Apollo exactly what my arguments would be in court. But the other part of me remembered Apollo voicing his fears about that exact thing.

I just hoped he would forgive me for what I was planning in court.

Fraulein Skye came by my office to rehearse her testimony and go over evidence. She had decided since the incident with Daryan and Machi Tobaye that she would always make sure to run everything by me first so I couldn't "surprise and humiliate" her at the trial. She still hadn't forgiven me for not telling her that Herr Tobaye could see.

We were vastly underprepared for the trial tomorrow with a lack of definitive evidence. I think that's why Herr Edgeworth submitted a request that the trial be a jury trial. Thankfully, the judge had agreed, so all Apollo and I had to do was convince six people whether or not Herr Curity was guilty. And I had to hope that my love for Apollo would not get in the way of my job.

The next day, I stood nervously in the prosecutor's lobby, going over my arguments in my head once more. Fraulein Skye never waited in the lobby with me since she claimed she couldn't stand me and since I didn't have any other witnesses prepared, I was alone.

I was deep in concentration when I heard the sound of the door opening. I spun around, startled, to see Apollo walking nervously into the room.

"Apollo, mein Schatz!" I greeted him happily, going over to wrap my arms around him. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the defendant's lobby?"

"I left Trucy to watch over Mr. Curity and I'll be going back in a moment," he told me. "I just needed to talk to you really quickly."

I couldn't help but feel nervous at his words. The last time he had seriously wanted to talk, he had broken my heart. Was this his plan all along? String me along then dump me so I couldn't concentrate on the trial? Had I just been a huge fool?

"A-About what, Schatz?" I asked, unable to keep the nervousness out of my voice. To my surprise, he let out a laugh.

"You need to relax, Gavin," he said, an evil grin on his face. "You won't last half the trial at this rate!" I narrowed my eyes at him. Before I could reply however, he reached up and kissed me gently. "I just wanted us to make a promise to each other."

I blinked in surprise. "What kind of promise?" I wondered.

"That no matter what happens in court today or any other day, no matter how heated it gets in there, we don't take any of it personally," he replied after a moment. "No matter what we do during the trial, we're just trying to do our jobs, right?"

Every inch of me began to relax at his words and I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

"Of course," I agreed. "You're absolutely right. We can't let anything that happens in court come between us. That'd be just as bad as letting our relationship be the reason we try to let the other win."

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Apollo said. "So, we have a promise then?"

"I promise not to let anything in court affect our relationship or take anything you do or say in any trial personally," I promised.

"I promise too," he replied. His eyes were sparkling with affection as he reached up to kiss me gently once more. It made me melt just knowing that all of his affection was directed towards myself. He was all mine and I was all his.

"I should be getting back," he said when he finally pulled away. "I still need to have one more talk with my client before the trial starts."

"Are you sure you don't just want to have a quickie on the couch over there?" I asked, smiling at him suggestively. He frowned and whacked me in the back of the head. "Ok then. You're loss." He rolled his eyes.

"Good luck in there, prosecutor," he said as he made his way to the door.

"Good luck to you too, mein Schatz," I replied, feeling my heart melt all over again.

* * *

"Court is now in session for the trial of Ed Curity."

"The defense is ready, Your Honor."

"The prosecution is ready to rock, Your Honor."

"Prosecutor Gavin, your opening statement, please."

I took a deep breath before starting. "As we know from the last trial, the victim was one security guard, Herr Night Stick," I informed the court. "He normally works at the prison, but was filling in at the arena as a favor to the defendant when he was murdered. And though not much physical evidence was found, because the defendant tried to frame someone else for the crime, we have enough reason to believe that he is the true murderer."

"Were there no other suspects or clues?" Herr Judge asked, looking shocked.

"No one else at the Arena knew the victim and the crime scene was wiped clean," I told him, snapping my fingers in rhythm. "The victim was found in the security room with a knife in his back. He was quite literally stabbed in the back by his friend."

"Objection!" Apollo suddenly shouted, nearly making my heart stop. "This is all pure conjecture. You don't know that my client was trying to frame someone else for the crime. All he did was present the wrong security tapes during Sparky Highnote's trial. For all we know, he could have just made a simple mistake."

I gave mein Liebe a gentle smile.

"That is true," I conceded. "Unfortunately, I have more than just a botched trial to prove the defendant's guilt. The defendant himself has confessed that the switched security tapes were done on purpose. He purposefully tried to frame Herr Highnote in order throw suspicion off of himself."

"Just because he framed someone doesn't mean that he killed him!" Fraulein Trucy interjected. "The only crime the defendant has committed is perjury!"

"Yes, but we must consider why he did these things," I replied. "One does not simply go around framing others for a crime they did not commit for no reason."

Apollo paled. Clearly, he didn't want to tell the court that his client was being blackmailed. Unfortunately, it was going to get worse. As a prosecutor, it was my job to explore every possibility, and that included the blackmailing angle.

"Why _would_ the defendant want to frame Mr. Highnote?" the judge wondered.

"For one reason only," I replied. "Because he is the true murderer!"

"OBJECTION!" Apollo shouted, making mein heart leap. "There are plenty of reasons why he would frame someone! Besides, the defendant and the victim were extremely close! He had no reason to want the victim dead!"

This was it. This would be where I was so glad we had that talk before the trial. I just really hoped that Apollo would stick to his word about not taking the trial personally.

"Objection!" I retorted, pointing across the room at him. "That is where you are wrong, Herr Forehead! Perhaps he didn't want to kill Herr Stick, but he certainly was given no choice in the matter."

Apollo stared wide-eyed at me in horror, clearly knowing where I was going with my argument. The judge, on the other hand, was giving me a confused look.

"No choice?" he repeated. "What do you mean, Prosecutor Gavin?"

"I'm saying that the defendant, Ed C. Curity was blackmailed into murdering the victim!" I said in a voice loud enough for all to hear. Immediately, court broke out into confused and shocked rambling, but Herr Judge still managed to make his gavel heard above the noise.

"Order! Order in the court, I say!" he declared. "Prosecutor Gavin, are you really saying that the defendant was blackmailed into committing this horrible crime?"

"I am, Your Honor," I replied. "The defendant himself admitted to it when we were interrogating him the other day."

"Objection!" Apollo cried, right on cue. "Yes, it's true that my client was being blackmailed, but only to fabricate evidence! He admitted to that during the interrogation as well, you know."

"True, but how do we know he wasn't lying about that?" I asked. "He could have said he was blackmailed into providing false evidence when in actuality, he was being blackmailed into murdering the victim instead."

"This is all very troubling," the judge said with a wide-eyed look. "But if what you're saying is true, then who is blackmailing this poor man in the first place? And why go through the trouble? Why would they want the victim dead anyway?"

"We unfortunately do not know that yet," I told him. "The defendant is pleading the fifth on what he's being blackmailed about and at the moment we don't have any leads to who this mysterious blackmailer might be."

"Wait a minute," Apollo interrupted suddenly. I glanced over at him and nearly fainted with delight. He had a finger between his beautiful brown eyes, which were closed in concentration, and his free arm resting on his raised arm in his classic "thinking" pose. I loved that look. He was so adorable whenever he made that face and he started talking again, so I really should have been concentrating on what he was saying. "…is being blackmailed, then the blackmailer should have been sending him messages, right?"

I gave my head a shake, trying to focus back on the trial.

"I see where you are going with this, Herr Forehead," I replied with a smile. "If we find these blackmail letters, we might find a clue to which action Herr Curity was forced to take. Was he blackmailed into murdering the victim? Or into framing someone else?"

Apollo turned to the man sitting in the defendant's chair, who had been squirming uncomfortably for the past several minutes.

"How did your blackmailer send you the threats?" he asked him. Herr Curity looked down at the ground, shame flooding his features.

"They…sent me letters," he explained, hesitantly. "With photos of my misdeeds to show what I have done…But I couldn't risk anyone finding them, so I destroyed them."

"You _what_?" Apollo gasped.

"You destroyed them?" the judge repeated. The room flared up again with chatter and the judge was forced to silence everyone once more.

"I'm sorry," Herr Curity sighed. "I thought the blackmailer would only want money from me. It was something that I could live with, at least. No one would have to know about it. But then Night was killed and they forced me to present the wrong security footage."

"Do you remember anything about these supposed messages?" I asked him, leaning forward to catch him in my stare. He gulped.

"N-Not exactly," he replied after a moment. "They were typed, so there was no way I could tell who it was by the handwriting. And they were always delivered in an unmarked, faded yellow envelope."

The smug smile fell from my face and I stared at him for a moment before quickly shifting through my pile of evidence until I could find what I was looking for.

"Does this look familiar to you, Herr Curity?" I asked, holding up the plastic bag with a single faded envelope inside. His face paled and he grew excited.

"Yes!" he cried. "That's it! That's the cursed envelope those blasted letters came in!"

"Where did you find that?" the judge asked.

"The police, during their search of the defendant's house, found a single envelope addressed to the defendant, though no letter was inside," I explained.

"But wait, what does that mean for the case?" Fraulein Trucy wondered, tilting her head.

"It means that there is strong evidence that someone is blackmailing the defendant, but we still don't know if he's telling the truth about only switching the security tapes," Apollo explained to her gently.

I decided to do some air guitar motions before responding.

"I think it's time to call in my witness to help me explain the rest of my case," I said.

The judge nodded in agreement.

"I think that's best," he said. "Prosecutor Gavin, please call in your first witness."

"Achtung!" I replied, making a grand gesture. "Let Detective Ema Skye take the stand! We're just getting this show started!"

**It occurred to me half way through this chapter that before now I had never stated how the victim actually died. Also, it was really hard figuring out the structure of this trial because I didn't know where I wanted the motive to be brought up.**

**Anyway, next chapter we'll get Ema's testimony and get some more flirting between Klavier and Apollo. I also need to decide when the main conflict is going to officially begin. Along with some other stuff. Hopefully soon.**


	12. It's A Dangerous Game

**So, in this chapter, we're going to see what sort of testimony Ema has. And believe me, it's going to have some shocking information. I've already figured out what happened and all that, I just need to make it not too obvious. Also, Klavier's going to visit someone unexpected in this chapter.**

**Chapter Twelve – It's A Dangerous Game**

**Klavier**

"Please state your name and occupation."

"Ema Skye, Detective," the Fraulein answered, shoving a mouthful of Snackoos into her mouth as she spoke. I smiled at her.

"Can you give us an overview of the case and why the defendant was arrested?" I asked.

"Well, we have plenty of reason to suspect Ed Curity," she started, chewing on one last snack before her testimony. "He provided false evidence during Sparky Highnote's case and he knows the layout of the crime scene. And even though we haven't found the murder weapon yet, we do have security footage of him hanging around near the scene of the crime."

"That's all kind of shaky evidence, don't you think?" the judge asked, surprised.

"Well, that's why it was decided to have a jury trial," I pointed out, leaning back and smiling at the hidden cameras. "We have strong evidence, but nothing decisive. We have a motive, a crime scene, and the elimination of other suspects."

The judge nodded thoughtfully.

"This has been a rather unusual case," he agreed. "Very well, Mr. Justice. Your cross-examination, if you please."

Apollo was stooped over the table, looking over a bunch of files, and gave little indication that he had heard any of what we had said. He muttered under his breath to Fraulein Wright before turning towards the detective on the stand.

"You say that the defendant was lingering around the crime scene," he said. "I assume you're talking about the security tape of the arena."

"Yes," Fraulein Skye replied. "It is pretty much the only evidence we have at this point."

"I'd like the prosecution to submit the security footage into evidence," Apollo demanded. "If this is the only thing we have, then the answers have to be in the tapes."

"Of course, Sch-er…Herr Forehead," I replied, catching my mistake just in time. I brought out the tapes and handed them over to the judge and Apollo. Our fingers brushed each other and I tried not to shiver at the contact.

The big screens opened so we were all able to view exactly what happened that fateful day. While there was no security camera in the actual security room, the was one in the hall that led to it. The hall was a dead end, though there was one or two rooms down that hall as well. Unfortunately, neither of the doors could be seen on that camera.

"There were only three people who walked down that hallway," Fraulein Skye announced as the recording began. "The defendant; a janitor, who has no motive; and a patron, who never went beyond the camera's sight."

We watched as Herr Curity walked past the camera several times, speaking into a radio. A patron approached Herr Curity, apparently asking for directions. They talked for a few minutes before the person finally left. The defendant left the hall for a little while, but eventually coming back with what appeared to be a switch blade knife. He lingered in the hall while the janitor approached. The janitor himself went down the hall with a large cart, went into one of the rooms, then left a few minutes later. Finally, Herr Curity strutted back down the hall, towards the security room. Several moments later, he returned, looking panic-struck and without his pocket knife.

"Now, after he's done the deed, he realizes that he left the switchblade in the victim's back," Fraulein Detective told the court. "So, he waits until someone else has discovered the body and uses his authority as head of security to go back into the room and clean up the evidence before the police arrive."

"Then he submits a week old security tape of Herr Highnote and Herr Stick going down that hall together instead to throw us more off the trail," I added, recalling that moment with anger. After all, Sparky wasn't just a band member, he was my friend!

"Makes sense to me," Herr Judge said, nodding. "Well, Mr. Justice? Do you have any problems with the security footage?"

"I do, actually," Apollo replied, folding his arms. "Several things, actually." I felt my heart do a flip as I stared admiringly at him. Mein Schatzi was so observant! "First of all, did anyone else notice that the victim doesn't show up in the security footage at all?"

There was a moment of absolute silence. The judge looked absolutely baffled.

"What do you mean, Mr. Justice?" he asked.

"Well, you would think that the security footage would show not just the killer but the victim entering that hallway," Apollo pointed out. "That camera is pointed at the only entrance to that hallway, so we should be able to see the victim walk by at some point. Not only does he never appear, but I have collected witness testimonies stating that they never saw Mr. Stick that day until they found his body."

There was a sudden outbreak of noise from the gallery. The judge had to bang his gavel several times in order to bring silence back to the room.

"Mr. Justice, what is the meaning of this?" the judge boomed. "If the victim never entered the hallway or security room, then how did his body end up there?"

"I believe there are couple of explanations to explore," I piped in, snapping my fingers rhythmically. "Either Herr Stick was not killed at the time we think he was, or he wasn't killed in the place he was found."

"Which brings me to the second thing I found odd about the footage, which is the janitor," Apollo replied, smiling at me. Gott, I had to stop myself from fainting every time he smiled at me like that. "What makes the prosecution so sure that the janitor is not related to this case?"

"He had no motive," Fraulein Skye replied.

"Hold it!" Apollo interrupted. "We can't be sure of that, can we? There may be no obvious motive, but Mr. Curity had no obvious motive either."

I leaned over and gave him my most charming smile. I could see the start of a blush form on his face and I felt my heart melt further.

"Where are you going with this, Herr Forehead?" I asked.

"I'm saying that the janitor is the only other person who could possibly have committed this crime," he pointed out. "Think about it. He would have all the tools needed to clean up a crime scene, he also knows the layout of the building, he has access to the security room, and he can fix up his cart to easily hide a body in it."

"So, what you're saying is…?" the judge questioned, struggling to keep up.

"I think we have more reason to suspect the janitor than Mr. Curity," Apollo concluded. "The real killer must have killed the victim in a separate location, moved the body to the security room, then blackmailed the defendant into framing someone else."

"But why on earth would anyone go through that much trouble?" Fraulein Skye wondered.

"We…haven't figured that out yet," Fraulein Trucy replied sheepishly.

"My guess is that wherever the actual scene of the crime is gives away who actually killed the victim," Apollo added, looking over his notes. "That, or someone had a huge vendetta against Mr. Highnote or the defendant."

Mein Gott, Apollo was so smart! I couldn't believe he had managed to pull things around so quickly! I, too, had noticed something odd about the security tape, but I had been so focused on Herr Curity that I didn't even notice the lack of the victim!

"Well, given the circumstances, I don't think the jury can pass judgement on the case quite yet," the judge was saying. "The defense and prosecution need to find the answers to these questions before tomorrow: where was the crime committed? How was this janitor involved? Was the defendant blackmailed into murder or forgery? And, if possible, who this mysterious blackmailer could be? Court dismissed!"

Then he banged down his gavel, signaling the end of the session. I couldn't help but stare across the room at mein Schatzi, who was sighing with relief and talking to Fraulein Wright. I smiled warmly at them. I knew he wouldn't let me down.

Something possessed me to approach them, and I made my way over with the smile still on my face.

"Way to turn it around, Forehead," I told him when I was in earshot. "I can't believe it never donned on me that the crime had taken place elsewhere."

"I noticed the problem while we were going over the tapes yesterday," he confessed, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I guess the cops just assumed that he was already there or something."

"Where do you think he was really murdered, Prosecutor Gavin?" Fraulein Trucy asked, turning to me excitedly. I bent over to look them in the eye.

"I have no idea," I replied. "We're going to try and retrace his steps. I'm more worried about the police at this point, actually."

Apollo and Trucy exchanged surprised glances before looking back at me.

"What do you mean?" Apollo wondered.

"If Herr Curity turns out to be innocent, this will be the second time in the same case that the police arrested the wrong person," I pointed out. "People already have little faith in the judicial system. Who knows what this case is doing to us overall."

"Wow, I didn't think about it like that," Fraulein Trucy said in a small voice.

"Do you still think he did it, Prosecutor Gavin?" Apollo asked. I let out a long sigh, running my fingers through my hair in frustration.

"I hardly believed he did it in the first place," I confessed. Why I thought that, I wasn't going to tell them. I didn't need Apollo thinking that I based _all_ of my decisions off of him. I mean, this time I did, but he didn't need to know that.

"So, what are you two planning on doing now?" I asked, trying to keep my tone light and casual. Apollo smirked at what I was obviously implying.

"Trucy and I were going to find clues to where the original crime scene was and try to track down that janitor," he answered. "Then I promised Trucy that I would go with her to see a movie with this actor she likes."

"Well, I can certainly call you when we've found this janitor and heard his story," I told him before Fraulein Trucy could wonder why I would be interested in what Apollo was doing after work. "I've asked Detective Skye to bring him in already."

"Thanks," Apollo said with a sigh of relief.

I gave them both a warm smile before saying good-bye and taking my leave. As I was walking away, I could hear Fraulein Trucy say "You and Prosecutor Gavin seem to be getting along a lot better," in a sing-song voice and Apollo hiss "Shut up, Truce!" at her. The smile on my face grew as I imagined him getting all flustered.

"If only you knew, Fraulein," I muttered under my breath. "If only you knew."

* * *

I had gone back to my office in order to track down all the places Herr Stick frequented in order to find the true scene of the crime. I also intended to call the arena and ask about the janitor. Then there was also that farewell concert Sparky and I were planning. Not to mention all of the other cases that had started to pile on my desk. In short, I was glad that Apollo was going to be busy, because I was up to my neck in work.

So, I wasn't terribly pleased when I had barely started and my phone began buzzing with text messages. My annoyance quickly dissipated when I saw that they were from Apollo. He must have known how busy I was because he told me to call him when I was free and that he had already decided what our next date would be. I was eager to text him back, putting way too many x's and o's in my reply.

My next interruption was less welcome. I don't how long I was working when I suddenly got a call from the prison, asking me to come down. They stubbornly wouldn't tell me what it was about, so I assumed that it was either the janitor or Kristoph who wanted to speak to me. I was surprised, therefore, when I was led into the room and saw who was seated across from me.

"Daryan?" I gasped, narrowing my eyes at him. "What do you want?"

"Relax, Gavin," he said, leaning back in his chair. "I just want to talk. I wanted to apologize and explain myself to you." I couldn't help but stare at him in shock. Daryan apologize? He never apologized for anything! Or was ever reasonable!

"You…don't have to explain yourself, Daryan," I muttered, looking down at the table.

"Yes, I do," he replied urgently. "I feel terrible about what I've done and I thought if I could at least talk to you, I would feel at least a little better about it. Please Klavier, just hear me out, ok?"

I wanted to deny him, but he sounded so sincere that I couldn't ignore what he said. And I had always wondered why he had done it. It kept me awake more nights than I possibly cared to admit. We needed closure.

"Ok, fine," I conceded with a sigh. "I'll hear you out. But don't think things will change between us. I still can't forgive what you did."

He let out a sigh. "I understand," he replied. "I wouldn't forgive me either. But I didn't have much of a choice. The Chief Justice had demanded that I bring him that cocoon. I mean, his son was dying, after all. Believe me, I didn't want to. But he knew that we were going to Borginia, and he forced me to get him a cocoon."

I couldn't tell if I was sold on his story or not. It made sense, I supposed. Daryan was already a rock star, so it couldn't have simply been a money issue. I would have been fine if it weren't for two details.

"But you murdered a man in cold blood and you framed a child for murder," I pointed out to him. "Even if I could forgive the smuggling thing, I can't look past that."

"I know," he sighed. "I don't blame you. I can't justify that." He looked sadly past me. "I just hope that someday I can make it up to that boy."

He looked so genuine and sad that I could feel my anger towards him falter. I wanted to trust Daryan. I wanted to believe him. But he had already broken my heart before, and I wasn't sure if I would ever be willing to forgive him. He and I had been closer than I had ever been with Kristoph. He had been more than my band mate.

But what was truly the difference between him and Kristoph? Why was I willing to still talk to Kristoph but not Daryan? Was it because I hadn't felt as betrayed by Kristoph as I had been with Daryan? Kristoph had murdered two people and used me to get Phoenix Wright disbarred. Why was I willing to forgive him when Kristoph had done much worse?

I thought back to when I first visited Kristoph in jail. I had come to him because I wanted to know why he had done those things. Why did he kill two people and ruin so many lives? I remember being shocked by the state he was in when I saw him.

Kristoph had completely fallen apart. I remembered I could barely recognize him. I could tell he had been sobbing; his hair had been a mess and he had been holding himself and rocking in his chair. He looked stunned when I sat down across from him, like he couldn't believe that I was actually there. Then he was overjoyed. He said he didn't think I'd ever want to see him again.

I had asked him a simple question. "Why?" Why did he do any of this?

Kristoph had broken down further, shouting his answer. Fear. He had been afraid of being forgotten; of never amounting to anything if he didn't become famous; of the people who had the potential to ruin everything he had worked for. Now he was afraid of never seeing me again. Of never getting to apologize to me.

Looking over at Daryan, I could see that he hadn't fallen apart quite like Kristoph had. His hair was shorter now, but I believed that was court ordered. Something about being afraid that he would sneak a weapon in through his pompadour or something. I could still tell that he was having a rough time, though.

Maybe it was what Kristoph had said. I could still remember him telling me about how Daryan constantly complained about me while in prison. I could remember him boasting when Kristoph had first gone to jail. Kristoph had said Daryan felt "betrayed" by me, but…

"You weren't just my friend, Daryan, you were like family to me," I told him softly. "And then you betrayed me. Do you really expect me to just forget what you did?"

His eyes widened with surprise. "I'm so sorry, Klav," he said. "I-I didn't know you felt that way about me. I know we had started to drift apart, but…" He stared down at the floor for a long moment. "I…I want us to be that close again, Klav. I know you don't care about me, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to redeem myself."

"I-I never said I stopped caring about you," I muttered. It was getting hard to breathe all of a sudden. What was the difference between him and Kristoph? "Look, Daryan. You need to prove to me that you've changed. You need to show me that you're worthy of forgiveness."

"I will," he promised, perking. "I'll do whatever you say. I promise you I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you, to Machi and to society."

"Th-That's all I can ever hope for, Daryan," I replied. "That's all I can ever hope for."

**I'm going to end this chapter here because I really have nothing else for them to talk about. And I thought that would be a good line to end it on. Next time, Apollo's picking the date activity and we'll also see what's up with that janitor. I hope I haven't been too confusing with the case. Just remember: I'm going off of the first chapter which was originally just going to be an excuse for Klavier to ask Apollo out.**


	13. Shock Treatment

**I'm glad everyone's enjoying this story so far. This one has been hard to write because of the mystery angle. And the timing of things. I keep having to push things to the next chapter because the chapter I'm on has gone on too long. Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter Thirteen – Shock Treatment (You're Jumping Like a Real Live Wire)**

**Apollo**

I woke up with a stiff side and in a slight panic at having no idea where I was. After a moment, I remembered: I had fallen asleep at the Wright office, pouring over the evidence for the case. I was curled up on the couch, and a jacket was draped over me. A familiar blue jacket that I had not seen in years.

Bolting upright, I looked around the office with wide eyes, only to see Mr. Wright sitting in a nearby chair, sipping coffee and staring at me with an amused look on his face.

"Hey," he greeted. "You must have been really tired if you decided to sleep here."

I felt my face heat up and I was forced to look away from him.

"Um…how long have you been sitting there?" I asked. I heard a small snort of laughter.

"Not long," he replied. "You looked kind of peaceful, so I put the jacket I had lying around over you then went out to grab a coffee. I grabbed you one too."

"Thanks," I said, imagining my face become a darker shade of red. I looked around for the coffee he got me and, seeing nothing, gave him a confused look. "Um, where is it?"

"Oh, I'm drinking it," Mr. Wright replied, taking another sip. At the outraged look on my face, he let out a laugh. "I'm just joking, it's right here."

I rolled my eyes before taking the cup from him, letting the heat warm my fingers. It had been a rough night. I couldn't even remember when the Wrights had left the office the night before, with my promising that I would lock up for them. Obviously, that hadn't happened yet.

"Where's Trucy?" I wondered, looking around and realizing she wasn't there. Mr. Wright took an obnoxiously loud sip of his coffee before replying.

"School," he said simply. I could feel my face heat up even further. Oh yeah.

"Um…I thought we would try investigating the scene again and find out where the crime really took place," I muttered after a moment, refusing to look at him. What was I supposed to do now? Investigate by myself?

"Eh, it's ok," Mr. Wright said as if reading my thoughts. "I'll go with you." I whipped around to look at him with wide eyes.

"R-Really?" I asked. That had been my dream when I was in school! Though my opinion of Mr. Wright had soured somewhat since I met him, there was still a part of me that was excited at the chance to work closely with him on a case.

"Yeah, I have nothing better to do," he answered with a shrug. "It might be nice to get out and do some investigating again."

"Um, alright," I replied. "Let's go then."

"Where are we going?" Mr. Wright wondered.

I paused. That was a good question. There was really nothing to be gained from going back to the scene where the body was discovered at this point. The police had picked that place clean and there was nothing left to be found. We had already discovered that the crime had happened elsewhere. There was nothing left to find there. So, what was next?

"We should try to find the janitor and hear what he has to say about the situation," I decided. "If he's the killer, we need find out his motive and if he too was being blackmailed."

"Good thinking," Mr. Wright said, nodding. "I read over the case notes while you were sleeping, so I think I have a good grasp on what's going on."

Needless to say, I was nervous. Mr. Wright seemed content to let me lead, but that didn't mean I was comfortable with telling him what to do. He slouched behind me as we made our way towards the Arena, barely speaking a word the entire time.

"We should talk to the owner of the place first," I said when we reached the Arena. "He should know where we can find this janitor and if he could possibly have a motive for killing the security guard."

"This security guard worked at the prison, didn't he?" Mr. Wright wondered.

"That's what K-Prosecutor Gavin said," I replied, catching myself. He nodded thoughtfully, but didn't expand upon that question as we headed down the hall. "Do you think the victim was murdered in the prison?" I asked when he continued to not say anything.

"It's a possibility," he said after a moment. "I would hope that security would be tight enough there that you couldn't murder someone, let alone sneak the body out afterword, especially if that body was one of the security guards. But I've seen bigger levels of incompetence before, and from security guards, no less."

I opened my mouth to ask him about it, but then decided that I was probably better off not knowing what he was talking about. I admit that I hadn't ruled the prison out as a possibility for the true crime scene, but I wasn't too thrilled about the idea of investigating there. The chances of running into someone I knew in there was low, I was sure, but I still didn't want to take the risk if I didn't have to.

"Here's the owner's office," Mr. Wright suddenly called, snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned to see him several feet behind me, pointing to a door with the words "The Owner" in big, bold letters right on the tinted window. I shuffled over to him, looking at the ground in embarrassment.

"I'm not sure how I missed that," I muttered, mostly under my breath. He didn't reply and instead reached out a hand and knocked on the door.

The owner of the Arena was an ancient prune of a man, who looked like he would shatter into a million pieces if someone even blinked at him too hard. I swear I could hear every bone in his body popping and breaking with each movement he made.

"What can I do for you nice young fellas?" he said in a whispery voice. Mr. Wright and I exchanged bewildered glances before answering.

"I'm Apollo Justice and this is Phoenix Wright," I introduced ourselves. "I'm Ed Curity's lawyer and I was hoping to ask you a few questions about the day of the murder."

"Murder?" the owner repeated. "Oh, I don't know…Ah yes! I remember now! Some poor night guard got himself killed, right? Down by the station?"

"Er, it was the security room actually," Mr. Wright replied.

"That's what I said," the owner snapped. "So, is there anything that I can do to help you out? The reputation of the Arena is at stake here. Don't want people to go around thinking I hire murderers or something."

"I actually have reason to believe that the murder didn't take place here," I told him. "And I was hoping to speak to the janitor, actually. I believe he's the key to solving this case."

"Is that so?" the ancient owner replied thoughtfully. "Well, he has a locker in the staff room where he keeps all of his stuff. I have the code to unlock it right here for you. His name is Shmoot Sana."

We quickly thanked him for the information, got directions to the locker room, then started back down the hall. Both of us were lost in our own thoughts and barely glanced at each other. I was fine with that, to be perfectly honest. I hardly ever knew what to say to Mr. Wright. He had a way of enraging and frustrating me that not even Gavin could accomplish. Even after the Misham trial things were a bit uneasy between us.

We found the locker room with very little problem, fortunately. The janitor's locker wasn't all that hard to find either, since it was the only one that was practically falling apart.

"For a janitor, this guy isn't very organized," Mr. Wright joked.

I didn't respond and instead used the code the owner gave us and wrenched open the locker door. Several items came tumbling out and spilled onto the floor, including a bottle of weed killer, a wrench, a disgusting old rag, a pair of boxers and an orange. The things that managed not to fall out of the locker were not much better in terms of usefulness. There was a pair of old work boots, even more cleaning supplies and a framed picture of a French maid.

We struck gold when I reached into the back of the locker and pulled out a small hand vacuum. It was the only new looking thing in the locker, and it had a tag attached to it that said "Property of Shmoot Sana," complete with a home address in case it got lost.

"Bingo," Mr. Wright muttered. "Looks like we have our guy."

"I suppose," I replied. "I just hope this janitor can shed some light on-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Mr. Wright had bent over and was shoving the orange and the picture nonchalantly into his hoodie's pockets. He gave me a lazy smile.

"Oh don't worry, I used to do this all the time when I was an attorney," he said, like that _wasn't_ a problem.

"You know I have the upmost respect for you Mr. Wright, but I'm honestly surprised you didn't lose your attorney's badge much sooner," I sighed, mostly under my breath.

"Yeah, me too," he replied with a shrug and a smile.

I rolled my eyes and quickly shoved everything back into the locker after writing the address down in my notebook. Then we quickly left the arena and started off down the block. Thankfully, the janitor's house was not too far from where he worked and was actually within walking distance. Mr. Wright kept pace with me as we walked, staring thoughtfully off into the distance.

We were almost there when Mr. Wright came out of his thoughts long enough to let out a sigh. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him turn to me and give me a look.

"Listen, Apollo," he started, almost uncertainly. "I want you to start taking an extra day off every week." I stopped and wheeled around to look at him.

"What? Why?" I questioned.

"I've been worried about you," he replied, looking up at the sky. "You tend to overwork yourself. An extra day will really do you good."

"I'm perfectly fine, Mr. Wright," I snapped. "I don't need days off. I have too much work to do already. If I take any more time off, I'll start falling behind."

When he glanced over at me, his expression was surprisingly soft.

"You're just like Miles," he murmured with what almost sounded like affection. All I could do was blink in surprise at him. "Nevertheless, you're going to work yourself to death if you carry on like this. I'll even let you pick the day, but you have to start taking more time off. We're not so busy that you have to come in every day, you know."

I knew what Mr. Wright was saying made sense and he was probably correct, but that didn't mean I had to like it at all. I was barely scraping by as it was. It made me really consider staying over at Gavin's place more often. At least I didn't feel alone when I was with him.

"How are you getting on with Prosecutor Gavin?" Mr. Wright asked suddenly. I was glad I wasn't holding anything, because I'm sure I would have dropped it in surprise.

"Wh-What makes you ask that all of a sudden?" I stuttered, trying to hide my face.

"Well, I just remember you were avoiding him last week and he's the prosecutor for this case," he pointed out. I was certain I would see an amused look on his face if I were to look at him. "You never did tell us why you freaked out like that when he visited."

"I-I…just…" I had nothing. Mr. Wright had his own way to tell if I was lying to him that was vastly different from Trucy and me. But at the same time, I definitely couldn't tell him the truth. "He's not my…favorite person, you know," I muttered at last.

"Yeah, I know," he laughed. "I'm surprised with how much you don't like him. You and Ema, really. Even I can't hate him and he lost me my badge. Sort of."

I couldn't help but flinch. I was certain Gavin still felt bad about being used like that by his brother. I could see it in his eyes whenever the topic was brought up. I made a mental note to tell him that Mr. Wright bore him no ill will the next time I saw him.

"Miles wasn't very fond of me when we met in court," Mr. Wright continued. "Of course, at the time he was only concerned with his perfect win record. I think he would have down right hated me if it weren't for the fact that we were childhood friends."

I gave him a look but didn't say anything. I wasn't quite sure why he was telling me all of this. As far as I knew, Prosecutor Edgeworth was nothing like Prosecutor Gavin. In fact, I think the only thing they had in common was that they were both prosecutors. And I was definitely nothing like Mr. Wright.

"You know, he's the reason I became a defense attorney in the first place," he said, unperturbed by the fact that I hadn't said anything. That took me by surprise.

"Really?" I asked. As much as I had studied him in college, I never imagined the great Phoenix Wright wanting to be anything other than a lawyer.

"I was going to be an actor at first," he replied, nodding. "But when I saw my old childhood friend in the papers that were talking about a 'demon prosecutor,' I…" he trailed off before shaking his head. "Well, long story short, I switched my majors and now here we are."

I opened my mouth to ask him questions about this, but he quickly interrupted me.

"Oh hey, we're here," he said. "And look who's waiting for us!"

I looked over to where he was pointing and felt my heart sink at the sight of Prosecutor Gavin standing at the door to the apartment building where the janitor lived. He had been pressing a buzzer on the entrance, but turned at the sound of Mr. Wright's voice. His face when he saw us was a wild mixture of emotions.

"Ah! Herr Wright! Herr Forehead!" he greeted as we approached him. "How nice it is to see you again! I assume you're here to talk to Herr Sana as well?"

"Th-That's right," I said, trying to keep my face neutral. "But what are you doing here? Shouldn't this be a job for Ema?"

"The Fraulein Detective and the rest of the police are investigating the crime scene again to see if they can't determine a clue to the real crime scene," he said, running a hand through his hair. "I decided to interview Herr Janitor myself." He bent over and gave me a charming smile. "It's actually a good thing you're here. I'm hoping that he'll be more willing to sing if you're here as well. You two have a way with getting witnesses to harmonize."

"That's not quite how I would put it," Mr. Wright said with a lazy smile, "but I have always wanted to see how the prosecution works their side of the magic."

I could feel my heart pounding painfully in my chest as we joined Gavin on the front steps and the prosecutor continued pressing the buzzer. Finally, a gruff voice came over the intercom, telling us to enter. Gavin let Mr. Wright enter first and he reached over and gave my hand a light squeeze before following after him.

Inside was a small, run-down lobby with an equally small reception window to one side. Gavin went over to the window first, flashing his badge at the man on the other side of the window. It took him very little effort to get the man to tell us what number the janitor's apartment was, making me slightly envious of the easy life the prosecution seemed to have.

As soon as we knocked on the apartment door, we could hear a loud crash and movement on the other side. There was a call of "Hold on one second!" and then a moment later, the door opened. I'm not sure what I was expecting this Shmoot Sana to look like, but it certainly wasn't the slouching, lanky, disheveled and unshaven mess of a man that was standing before us. He had a lazy eye, crooked teeth and long, blond hair.

"Well howdy there," he greeted, unperturbed by our sudden appearance. "What can Shmoot do you for?"

"Ah yes, well," Gavin started. "Allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Prosecutor Klavier Gavin. This Apollo Justice and Phoenix Wright, defense attorney and ex-defense attorney. We were hoping to ask you some questions regarding a case."

"Well sure, come on in," Sana said opening the door wide and retreating into the room. We all exchanged glances before following him inside. I couldn't tell if I was surprised or not by the state of his apartment. Not a single item was out of place and the entire room sparkled from being recently cleaned. The only thing that didn't seem to belong was the couch, which was old, falling apart and covered in cans of various liquids.

"Make yerselves at home," Sana invited, shoving the cans off one side of the couch to sit down. "So, what did y'all wanna ask ol' Shmoot?"

"Are you aware of the murder down at the Arena?" Gavin asked him, once we were all seated comfortably enough.

"I reckon so," Sana replied. "Some poor guard gone and got himself stabbed. Darn shame too. But I'm not sure what that has to do with ol' Shmoot."

"You see, we have reason to believe that the murder did not take place at the Arena," I told him, deciding to speak up. "And that the body was moved there to throw off the trail."

"Makes sense," Sana said, nodding. "Shmoot knows Ed couldn't have done it neither. He may look tough, but Ed wouldn't hurt a fly! Shmoot sees everything when he's on the job. If Shmoot had come into work that day, you bet that Shmoot would have been able to catch the culprit who gone and did this."

My eyes widened with surprise while Gavin did a double-take. Mr. Wright just stared blankly at the man. Had we heard him right?

"Wh-What do you mean if you had come to work that day?" I asked when I could find my voice again. "You _did_ come into work that day! We have video evidence that you did!"

"Whatever you think you saw is a lie, son," Sana replied, still sounding relaxed. "Shmoot got rip-roaring drunk last night with a cutie and passed out. When Shmoot came to the next day, he'd already missed his shift."

"That's…not possible," Mr. Wright muttered under his breath.

"Shmoot was surprised when he came in the day after that and wasn't fired," the janitor continued, not noticing our distress. "Didn't even get yelled at or nothing. Shmoot figured that it was because of the murder and all."

"Is there anyone who could verify any of this?" Gavin asked.

"I reckon the cute girlie Shmoot was drinking with could," he replied. "Though Shmoot can't remember her name. He barely remembers what she looks like! Maybe the bartender could. Why? Shmoot ain't a suspect, is he?"

I couldn't hear my secret boyfriend's answer, as I was too far gone in my own thoughts. I didn't know what this could possibly mean. There was always the chance that he was lying, but my bracelet hadn't reacted at all. He could have been a good liar, but he seemed to be telling the truth. I didn't know what to think. If he was telling the truth, that just left one question.

Who did we really see in the security footage? And who really killed the victim?

**Woah. I'm going to end this chapter here because once again it is going on too long for my liking and this is the best place to end it at. There are a few more things I need to do next chapter and then a hammer is going to be dropped. But not that hammer. A different kind of hammer.**

**Anyway, I also wanted to get another chapter out because it's been a while. I've been going through some stuff. Part of which was figuring out ALL THE DETAILS of this damn case. And the particular order of things. Hopefully, I'll get the next chapter out sooner than this. And I have other shit to work on…sigh…**


End file.
